TEMPTATION
by FostersFanaticcc1
Summary: We are all aware of how much Stef and Lena love each other. But what happens when someone else catches there attention. Let's be mindful they are only human just like everyone else. (This story takes place before Callie and Jude)
1. Chapter 1

AN: SO THIS IS MY FIRST STORY ON HERE AND I JUST RANDOMLY CAME UP WITH THIS STORY LINE. SO ENJOY READING.

Lena

It seemed like yesterday we just had this meeting, but I knew that time flew in only a month. It was once again time for our monthly staff meeting where the whole staff got together to discuss issues about students and upcoming events for the month that we needed to informed about. But honestly this meeting was just so the staff could complain about the students basically.

Me and Karina basically ran this meeting unless a member from the school board came but that rarely happened.

"So everybody we just wanted to start off by saying that this month has been a challenging month for our students. We had numerous suspensions, 2 expulsions and more detentions then I can count. We all know that these students are getting out of hand. But we will cover this issue later on in the meeting."

"But first we just want to inform you that we have two new teachers coming in one covering Ms. Heather Hannon for the rest of the year while she is on maternity leave and one for Mr. James Benson. The sub for Mr. Benson is here but Ms. Hannon's sub is not here yet so..."

"I am soooo sorry I'm late I had car trouble on the way here. I been having car trouble lately." Says this voice interrupting Karina as she spoke.

"Ohh yes Ms. Tiffany Niven is it." Karina said giving her a half ass smile cause I knew Karina could not stand lateness.

"Yes, I am covering for Ms. Hannon, " she says while smiling. Ima just go have a seat.

I found myself staring at her as she was trying to get her stuff together. As Karina kept on talking I really just kept staring at her. She had long beautiful black hair that was wavy and almond shaped eyes that looked to be standing out with her mascara and light pink eyeshadow. She was very curvy for a white woman. I mean I seen some curvy white before. Let alone my partner Stef, because she had a nice pair of hips. But this woman... she had that exact hour- glass figure that most woman dreamed about. She looked liked she can dress too figuring the outfit she had on. While she sat down I just kept staring at her. While she was sitting down she dropped her phone on the ground and when she bent down to get it showed off her cleavage, it was a nice amount of cleavage to be exact. I could see the top of her bra but I noticed a tattoo on her right breast. It looked like it could be the two female signs intertwined with each other. Hmm could that mean she was gay. But tattoos could have so many meanings these days. I found myself staring too hard at her. So I tried to focus my attention back to Karina as she continued to talk.

I tried my hardest not to look at her during the meeting but I happened to side glance at her and she caught me looking at her. She smiled and I found myself smiling back at her. But she looked away quickly and focused her attention back on Karina. I wasnt even listening to Karina anymore I just kept thinking back to this woman. But all of a sudden my phone vibrated in my pocket.

Stef: Did you want me to start dinner since you will be coming in a little late.

Me: Umm.. yea sure that will be fine just don't burn the house down.

Stef: Haha very funny babe. It will be delicious.

Me: Good. I should be home around 5 or 6

Stef: Ok sounds good it should be done by the time you get home.

Lena: Ok, thanks babe Love you.

Stef: Love you too :*

I focused my attention back to Karina and once again I was staring at this woman again. But to be honest I kept staring at this woman the entire meeting.

AN: SO REVIEWS, COMMENTS, ETC. I WANT YOUR OPINIONS AND EVERYTHING. I WANT TO KNOW IF I SHOULD CONTINUE WRITING THIS STORY. JUST SO EVERYONE IS CLEAR THIS STORY IS GOING TO TAKE PLACE BEFORE THEY GOT CALLIE AND JUDE. DEPENDING ON HOW FAR LONG I GET IN THIS STORY IF I WILL BRING THEM OR NOT. SOO LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK :)


	2. Chapter 2

AN: SO HERE IS CHAPTER 2. I WAS THROWING AROUND SOME IDEAS FOR TIFFANY'S PERSONALITY, BUT ANYWAYS ONCE AGAIN ENJOY

Lena

Once the meeting was over, I quickly grabbed my stuff because it was 6:30 and I told Stef I would be home at 5 or 6. As I was just getting ready to leave out the door Karina gave me the "hold up" sign as she was continuing the conversation with another teacher. So I stood there and waited.

Karina walked over to me and Tiffany right behind her.

"So Lena I'm going to be out tomorrow so can you show Tiffany around the school for me, show her the ropes and stuff of the school," Karina asked me.

"Umm yeah sure. I'll come in a little early so we can get out the way before the kids get here."

"That sounds good, thanks Lena," Karina said she patting my back.

Karina walked away and just left Tiffany standing there in front of me.

"So I'm guessing your Lena Adams the vice- principal, she said holding out my hand so I can shake it.

I just stared at it for like a good minute.

"Guess your not a handshaker," Tiffany said giving me a puzzled look.

"Oh I'm sorry, Im Lena Adams and yes I'm the vice principal," I said shaking her hand.

"Well I hope your nicer than Ms. Sanchez she practically scolded me for being late," Tiffany said chuckling a little.

"Well I try to be nice, I don't know how the teachers or the students see me." I said chuckling and smiling as well.

"You look nice by the way," she said to me. I just gave her a look and she started laughing and a little snort came out just like Stef does when she laughs.

"I'm totally sorry I didn't mean it in that way, I meant you look like you have a nice personality, I'm a good judge of character... umm but anyway what time should I be here in the morning for my little tour," she said.

"How about 7 or 7:15, is that fine with you school starts at 7:45."

"Yess thats great, even though I might be a little grumpy because I am far from a morning person," she said in a goofy tone.

"Well you aren't the only person I know who isn't a morning person."

"I bet being in the school system and all," she said smiling, but I will see you tomorrow morning Ms. Adams.

She walked away waving and smiling. I just stood there and watched her walk away. I couldn't keep my eyes off of her behind.

_ .god what am I doing I thought to myself. The only person I look at that way is Stef._

I walk out the door on my way to the car, knowing that I had to hurry and get home before my dinner got cold. As I was walking to my car well more like sprinting I saw Tiffany talking to Timothy at his car. I stopped in my tracks and just watched them talk it looked like Timothy was flirting with her a little bit and she was just standing there looking at him funny with this smirk look on her face. She saw me standing there and she waved at me and I just smiled back at her and got to my car.

As I sat in the drivers seat I just kept smiling and thinking about her witty personality. I just shook my head and drove off still with images of Tiffany in my head.

AN: SO TELL ME WHAT YOU GUYS THINK, HOW WOULD YOU LIKE TO SEE IT GO DOWN. I LOVE REVIEWS AND COMMENTS.

SO CHAPTER 3 WILL MOST LIKELY HAVE 2 PARTS TOO IT. THERE ARE STILL SOME IDEAS FLOATING AROUND IN MY HEAD. IT WILL PROBABLY BE POSTED TOMORROW WHEN I GET OFF OF WORK. OR FRIDAY MORNING. KEEP READING :)


	3. Chapter 3

Lena

I made it home around 7 as I walked into the house everybody was sitting around talking eating dinner.

"Hey love, Stef said smiling while eating a spoonful of her rice.

"Hi, honey."

I walked over and pecked as I dropped my stuff down on the end of the table.

"Smells good in here." I said sniffing.

"Yeahh mom didn't burn the house down," Jesus said laughing.

"Jesus," Stef said giving him a stern look.

"What I'm just saying, your not the greatest cook but its actually good tonight mom, Jesus said trying not laugh.

"Yeah, uhh huhh you can do the dishes," Stef said with a smirk look on her face.

"Damnit," Jesus rolling his eyes finishing his dinner.

"Hey, Jesus no cursing." "You know better," I said giving him a look.

"How was the meeting mom, Mariana said getting up from the table putting her dish in the sink.

"It was ok, same old, same old.. but you finished fast hun. You know if you eat to fast you can hurt your stomach."

"I know but I want to finish up my homework don't want to be up to late," she said grabbing her cell phone up off the counter and walking over up the stairs.

I walked over to the cabinet and my mind kept tracing back to Tiffany and I was just thinking about her smile and how her behind looked while she was walking away from me. I found myself smiling inside. I must of not been paying attention because about 6 plates and bowls came crashing down and there was glass everywhere.

"Damn, I said feeling really stupid and embarrassed inside trying to pick up the broken glass of the floor.

"Honey you ok, its fine I'll pick it up go ahead and make your dinner. Stef said rubbing my back and picking up the big pieces of glass.

"Ummm, you know I'm not so hungry anymore I'm going to just go upstairs and shower and head to bed.

"Wait what I finally cook dinner for the first time in 2 months and your not going to eat, Stef said giving me that are you kidding me look. "Just pack it up in a container for me I'll take it lunch with me tomorrow, " I said grabbing my purse and keys off the counter and putting them away.

"Well alright I will be up in a minute," Stef said squinting her eyebrows at me and giving me that look.

I walked upstairs and just threw off my clothes and just hurried in the shower. When I got out Stef was already upstairs and in a sports bra and pajama pants.

"You all right love, you seemed a little distracted downstairs, did something happen at the meeting," Stef said giving me a concerned look.

"Ohhh no no I'm just thinking about something Karina said to me, we have to do some changes starting this week at the school it just has me thinking, thats all, I said smiling at her.

"Well okk, looks like you need some sleep though hun," she said looking me up and down and walking into the bathroom.

I changed into my pajamas and just layed down in bed. Stef came out the bathroom and climbed into bed next to me, she just looked at me and I looked at her and I just rested my head against her chest and fell to sleep.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The next morning I was downstairs fixing me a quick breakfast. I had to hurry up and eat mines because I knew I had to be at the school early. Stef came down in her uniform and started to make herself a cup of coffee.

"Can you get the kids ready this morning I have to be at the school early, to show one of the new teachers around the school."

"Yeah thats fine, so the kids have to walk to school this morning," Stef said drinking her coffee and grabbing her a bagel out the pantry.

"Yes can you let them know for me," I said grabbing my purse and keys and opening the door.

"Yes I will let them know." Stef said sitting down at the table.

I was walking out the door and I heard Stef calling my name.

"Umm, can I have a kiss, hug.. something goodbye," she said with one eyebrow lifted up.

"Oh I'm sorry babe I was just rushing out the door without even thinking of you." I walked over and hugged Stef and planted a long kiss on her lips and rushed out the door. I kind of drove fast to the school. I didn't know why I was in such a hurry to do a tour. Its not like I haven't done tours before. When I got in the parking lot, there was only a few other cars there but I didn't see Tiffany anywhere in sight. As I got out the car. A little Honda civic pulled right up next to me. And Tiffany smiled and waved at me as she parked her car.

I couldn't stop myself from staring at her in the window of her car. She put one leg out and she had the nicest set of legs and her 5 or 6 inch pumps sure did compliment it even more. She got out her car and I found myself staring at her butt again it looked bigger than it did yesterday because she was wearing a very tight pencil skirt.

"I hope i'm not late, I told you I wasn't a morning person, I had to let my dog out and feed my cat and make sure the fish were fed, she said rambling on... and of course getting myself ready.

"No, Tiffany you fine really, your not late." I said to stop her from rambling on.

"Ok, well lets get started I want to make sure we get this done before the kids get here, she said patting my arm.

But when she touched me I felt this tingle run down my spine. I had to stop myself just to exhale. As Tiffany was walking up to the door I just stopped and watched her walk. The way her butt moved while she walked. She had the perfect catwalk and it looked like she wasn't even trying to catwalk. But she stopped and turned around and looked at me and smiled. Then I noticed I was still standing at my car.

"You coming Ms. Adams," she said said looking at me still smiling. Because I sure don't want to do the tour standing here.

"Umm yeah I was just looking at something."

"What my ass," she said giving me a smirk.

"What," I said, "I wasn't staring at your bu.."

"Hey its ok even woman look at me and I know yall be thinking how can a white girl have an ass like that she said trying to quote others peoples minds.

"I wasn't staring at you Tiffany. Trust me." I said grabbing my stuff and walking up to the door standing next to her.

"Or unless you was thinking something else," she said giving me a wink.

"I.." I just stopped talking and once again watched her walk inside the school building.

_Damn. _Was all I could think. And I got my thoughts together and walked quickly in the school building.

AN: SO HOW ARE YOU GUYS LIKING IT SO FAR. WHAT DO YOU THINK ABOUT TIFFANY.? LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK AND BY THE WAY I'M HAVING A LITTLE BIT OF WRITERS BLOCK SO LET ME KNOW YOUR IDEAS.

AND ALSO IM GOING TO HAVE A VERY BUSY WEEKEND COMING UP SO I WILL TRY TO POST AS SOON AS POSSIBLE OR WHEN I GET THE CHANCE.

COMMENTS AND REVIEWS ARE MORE THAN WELCOMED. I LOVE HEARING WHAT YOU GUYS HAVE TO THINK. CONTINUE READING :)


	4. Chapter 4

AN: SO I HOPE YOU GUYS ARE ENJOYING THIS STORY. I KNOW ITS GOING A LITTLE SLOW BUT I PROMISE IT WILL PICK UP. I'M ALL ABOUT DRAMA!

Tiffany

I was smiling inside when I was walking towards the school building I knew I had Ms. Adams attention cause she wasn't walking behind me. I had to admit I had the hots for Ms. Adams. I hadn't looked at another since my ex girlfriend when I was in college. And I vowed myself that I would never date nor look at another woman as long as I lived. I mean come on woman are worst than men to me. But I was still a gay woman at least I think. I just haven't dated since collegeBut Ms. Adams was a nice looking woman. I loved her bushy hair and her skin toned. I knew she had to be mixed. I love mixed woman and woman of color. I could never find myself being attracted to a white woman at all. Just yuck I thought.

But I had to find out if Ms. Adams was gay. But I mean you can't just tell by looking at someone if they were gay. I mean who the hell can look at me and automatically know if I was gay. I wanted to find out so I was coming up with some scenarios in my head to find out, if she was gay or not. But I knew that last comment I just made was hopefully going to hopefully help me find out if she was into woman.

I walked into the school building and waited for her to walk in. I knew she was still staring at my ass. I just laughed to myself inside.

"So we can head over to my office and I drop my stuff off and I can show you to your room first she said and then I can walk you around the school," Ms. Adams said while walking to her office.

"Ok, sound pretty darn good to me," I said while walking beside her.

I found myself staring at her. Damn she was a really sexy ass woman to me. I knew I had to find out if woman where on her agenda. Ms. Adams opened the door and allowed for me to go first.

"So Ms. Adams be honest with me, how is this school really. This isn't my first time teaching a class and the last school I was in was a total drag," I said.

"Well first of all you can call me Lena, all the staff does," she said smiling at me. "But the school is not bad at all I mean of course there is always those type of students that every school has but its a good school." She said while unpacking her bag.

"Humm okk that sounds promising.. Lena," I said nodding my head at her.

"Yeah trust me its not bad I think you will love your students," Lena said looking up at me.

"Well I assume Karina gave you the curriculum for the science class you will be teaching, along with the teachers handbook, and the rules of the school, she said now going through her files.

"Yess I did, I'm telling you thats alot of shit to read," I said with a oops look on my face.

_I have to got to watch my mouth I thought to myself._

"Omg I'm sorry I didn't mean to curse Lena, I said covering up my mouth.

"Yeah its ok. I hear cursing all the time she said smilng.

I couldn't help but stand there and stare at her, omg her smile I love a woman with a smilee, just god she was soo damn beautiful. Yeahh I knew that full on I had a strong attraction for this woman if it was the last thing I did before leaving this earth I was going to get this woman. Gay or not.

AN: SO THIS CHAPTER I WANTED IT TO BE TIFFANY'S POINT OF VIEW SO YOU CAN FEEL HER PERSONALITY. WHAT DO YOU THINK OF HER SO FAR. SO NEXT CHAPTER WHAT DO YOU WANT TO SEE HAPPEN OR IN THE NEAR FUTURE. ONCE AGAIN I LOVE REVIEWS AND COMMENTS. CAUSE I SURE AS HELL NEED THEM. I ALWAYS SUFFER FROM WRITERS BLOCK :)


	5. Chapter 5

AN: SO I HAVE TO LET YOU GUYS KNOW SOMETHING. I KNOW THAT THIS STORY IS A DIFFERENT KINDA STORY. IMA DIFFERENT KINDA WRITER. THROUGHOUT THIS WHOLE FOSTERS FANFICTION ITS THE SAME KIND OF STORY. CALLIE IS SICK, BRALLIE FICTIONS, SOMETHING IS WRONG WITH THE FAM. THE SAME TYPE OF STORIES BUT I JUST WANT TO WRITE SOMETHING DIFFERENT. BUT TRUST ME I TOTALLY SHIP STEF AND LENA. LIKE ALWAYS HERE IS CHAPTER 5 ENJOY :)

LENA

I walked Tiffany around the school, showed her the cafeteria, the gym, and some of the other classrooms.

"Damn, this is a big school," Tiffany said while looking around with a look of amazement on her face.

"Yeah its pretty big, we have a lot of students." I said walking. "So we are going to head to your classroom and you can get familiar with it before your first period comes in. I said.

"Cool," Tiffany said. "I just hope my classroom isn't boring. I'm a lively and energetic person I need life and vibrant things around me. I can't be condemned to 4 walls or boring," Tiffany said talking to me.

"Ms. Hannon was far from boring, thats why so many of her students loved her. I know a lot of her kids were not to thrilled about her having to leaving for maternity leave.

Still walking to get to her classroom. I just couldn't help myself from sneaking side glances at her. There was just something about this woman, just something about her. I knew it just wasn't her looks but she was a very different woman from any woman I knew. We finally reached her classroom and I got sad cause I didn't want it to end.

"Wow, i'm liking this classroom its not boring in here. I can totally feel the vibe," she said walking around the classroom picking up stuff and looking at it.

"So here is your key, make sure you lock up your classroom every time you leave the classroom," I said handing her the key.

"Alrighty then Lena," she said smiling at me.

I smiled back and got to walking out the room but then she called my name.

"Hey Lena, do you want to have lunch with me during lunch time," she said smiling at me but looking a little bit nervous.

"Ummm I.. Uhh why do you ask, I said stuttering a little bit.

"Well cause I don't know anybody here and I like to make new friends and meet new people, and you seem like someone I would like to know," Tiffany said while staring at me waiting for an answer.

"Uhhh, I guess thats fine we can have lunch in my office, I said.

"Ok, sounds good," she said.

"I will see you then," I said closing her door and walking back to her room.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

TIFFANY

I sat down at my chair and just smiled. I was twirling my hair in my finger. Just omg I thought to myself. I was very happy with myself for asking Lena if she wanted to have lunch with me. I really wanted to get to know her. Like there is no way I was going to go throughout the rest of my day not knowing if she was one, into woman and two if she was single. I just had to know. I couldn't wait for this lunch date we was going to have

The first half of the school went smoothly for me, the kids were extremely nice, some boys were a little too nice to me. The previous teacher left off at a good place for me. Definitely a good lesson for me too teach. But when lunch time came I couldn't contain my happiness. I grabbed my lunch bag out the bottom of my desk and my keys, and cell phone and walked out my room to her office.

When I reached her room I fixed my hair, straightened my skirt and knocked on her door.

"Knock, Knock I said," I said grinning.

"Come in, its open, she yelled out.

"Hiii, Lena," I said with a dramatic but happy tone.

"Hi, Tiffany you can have a seat right there in front of my desk," she said getting her lunch out her refrigerator.

While she was bending down I couldn't help but think to myself _Holy Shit. _Her ass was nice, it wasn't small and it wasn't big it was just nice, the right size. So I sat there and tried to think of something to start up the conversation. I was silent for once in my life. Im never at a lost for words.

"Soo I feel like i'm back at school being in the principals office sitting in front of desk, waiting to be disciplined.

"I figure you were always in the principals office," she said sitting down at her desk with her lunch.

"Nahh not really. I was a good kid, very hyper a lot though. But when I go to high school I was always in the principals office for beating down boys asses for touching all me and stuff."

"Wow, that must of been hard on you."

"No not really, it got annoying after awhile but I was used to it."

"That shouldn't be something your used to someone violating your personal space, that harassment.

"I know but it just got old after awhile and I was tired of beating up guys and getting detention and suspensions because of it."

"Yeah I know what you mean, I see kids in my office all the time for having to fight because somebody did something to them. But I had no choice but to give them a punishment. Im just glad a lot of them aren't my own kids."

_Damnit she's straight_

"Ohh so you have kids," I said bending down pretending to eat my food I just didn't want her to see the disappointment in my face.

"Yes, I have three kids. Two are adopted and one came from my partners previous marriage.

_BINGOO ! She likes girls.. but wait ohh fuck she said partner she was taken. _

"So I take it your gay since you said gay."

"Yes I am gay. I been with my partner for 10 years."

_I just wanted to crawl in a hole and die_

"Damn that is a long as time to be in a relationship. You must ummm really love her."

"Yess I do, she the love of my life, I couldn't imagine my life without her."

"Aww l sense a love story."

_I really wanted to vomit and shot myself in the ass all the pretty ones were taken. Ughh _

"So, how old are your kids, and by the way how old are you." I said regretting that last comment.

"Well my partner's son is 16 and my twins are 14. And i'm in my thirties let's just leave it that," she said laughing. "My kids go here actually, don't know if you seen them or not.

"Ohh they go here, what are there names," I said trying to sound interested even though I wanted to go.

"Well the 16 years old is Brandon Foster, And my twins are Jesus Foster and Mariana Foster.

"Yeah I have your son Jesus I think, he is latino right."

"Yes he is, him and his twin sister are latino.

"Jesus is interesting, he was just staring at me the whole time. Like staring real hard but he wasn't the only one staring."

"Yeah that's my son all that is on his mind is girls, and skateboard," she smiling and laughing while talking about her son.

"I'm not surprised what guy doesn't think about girls." "But I'm curious you don't look thirty to me, you look like you are in your twenties," I said trying to give her a flirty look

She looked shocked that I said that. But she just smiled and hid her face.

"Well thanks for the compliment but I'm old trust me," she said looking back up at me.

I just sat there and listened to her as she talked about her kids some more. She seemed so passionate as she talked about her kids. I love a woman who was family- oriented. It let me know that they had a heart, and was compassionate for others and not themselves. I knew I couldn't stand no selfish people. But I just stared at her and smiled. This woman was beautiful and sexy and I wanted her, and what I wanted I got.

AN: SOOO EVERYONE THANKS AGAIN FOR READING. AND I NEED SOME COMMENTS ALSO IF YOU THINK I AM OR AM NOT STAYING IN CHARACTER OF LENA AND STEF I GOT A COMMENT SAYING THAT I WASN'T. JUST WANT TO KNOW IF I AM OR NOT. DEF WANT TO KEEP THE SAME PERSONALITY AND CHARACTER OF LENA AND STEF AND THE KIDS OF COURSE. SO ONCE AGAIN REVIEW ND COMMENT I LOVE THEM AND I ALSO ACCEPT PMs. I WILL BE POSTING CHAPTER 6 TOMORROW.


	6. Chapter 6

AN: I'M SO SORRY ABOUT THE WAIT. IM BEEN BUSY AND A LITTLE SICK. AND HAVE HAD SERIOUS WRITERS BLOCK. BUT ONCE AGAIN I'M GETTING COMMENTS ON CHARACTER. AND IM TRYING MY DARNEST TO STAY IN CHARACTER. BUT REMEMBER THIS IS FANFICTION. ENJOY THIS CHAPTER :)

CHAPTER 6

LENA

When I agreed to have lunch with Tiffany. I was very hesitant. But when I agreed to have lunch with her, I was actually kind of glad I did. But the whole time while we was talking during lunch and I was telling her about my kids, I noticed a look on her face. So I paused and just looked at her.

"So, why you have that look on your face." I said giving her a curious look.

"Oh, I was just listening to you. You sound so compassionate when you talk about your kids. I like that.

"Thank you," I said blushing a little. "My kids and my partner mean the world to me."

"That's so sweet I wish I had a family," Tiffany said with sort of a sad look on her face.

"What happened to your family, if you don't mind me asking."

"My mom died when I was 12 years old, she had cancer. My dad went into a deep depression and he is a mental facility right now. He just can't live without the love of his life. You know they have known each other since they were 5 years old.

"That's a long time to be together."

"Yeah it is, there relationship really was true love, they got married when they were 18, but from the stories I hear they really was in love. It just killed him when she died, that is why he is still in that mental facility," she said border line tears in her eyes.

"I am truly sorry to hear that Tiff," I said rubbing the top of her hand which was on my desk.

_Why did I just do that_

"Well thanks for the comfort Lena," Tiffany said smiling at me.

"So do you have any siblings or kids."

"Well, I have a brother who is in the military he lives in North Dakota right now, and I have two sisters. One is off and married in Texas somewhere, and one is in jail. And as far as kids. I have no kids it will be kind of hard to have kids with a female."

_Omg she is gay_

"Wait, so I'm guessing your a lesbian also," I said giving her a concerned look.

"Well I call myself gay," she said chuckling a little bit. "But I just don't date woman so I don't know what I am but I know I can never see myself with a man at all in my life."

I couldn't help but laugh at this situation a little bit.

"What is so funny Lena," Tiffany said smiling a little bit but also having a confused look on her face.

"So your gay, but don't date woman," I said giving her a puzzled look.

"Well, yeah woman can be worse than men sometimes, they are manipulative, and can betray you in a heartbeat.

"Yes, that is true, my ex girlfriend gave me a real hard time in our relationship, she cheated on me and just really hurt me."

"Yes, see my point exactly, we all know men are dogs, but woman are really worse than me to me, that's just my opinion on it."

"You really don't want to date a woman?"

"Nope, not even marry one at all. Im fine being single the rest of my life if I have too." " I mean don't get me wrong, I do like to hang out with girls and maybe a little hanky panky on the side, but the whole girlfriend and girlfriend thing is not my thing. But of course if and only if the right one comes along and she is highly attractive. Then I really will reconsider dating a woman."

Tiffany said that last comment with a flirty look in her eyes staring at me and it just made me tingle inside by the way she was looking at me.

"Umm we have a bout 5 minutes left of lunch I think you should get back to your class," I said nervously.

"OK, well thanks for spending time with me Lena. Hope we can do this again she said getting up."

I got up also to walk her out. And she just stared at me for a second and she walked towards me and gave me a hug. The hug was light but her body was very close to mine. I just stood there and hugged her back and took in her scent.

"I'm sorry Lena, if that caught you off guard it was just me thanking you for having lunch with me and hopefully this can start off as a good friendship," she said smiling at me and walking out the room. She winked at me and waved while walking out of my office.

I just stood there in awe. My body just felt tense. I had to exhale, because something about this woman just made me feel a certain way. I knew after that hug I was not going to be able to concentrate for the rest of that day.

AN: SO HOW DID YOU FEEL ABOUT THIS CHAPTER. WE GOT TO SEE A SENSITIVE SIDE OF TIFFANY. STILL I COMMENT REVIEW AND IDEAS, BECAUSE I GET WRITERS BLOCK VERY EASILY.


	7. Chapter 7

AN: SO ONCE AGAIN IM HAVING SERIOUS WRITERS BLOCK. BUT IF YOUR NOT ALREADY ENJOYING THIS STORY. THIS STORY IS REALLY ABOUT TO PICK UP.

TIFFANY

I swear to all those that died trying to save our country, that hug was the reason I was sweating and couldn't contain myself. The way her body felt against mines was just amazing. I really wasn't going to hug her at first but I had to know how her body felt, I just had too. I knew for the rest of the day I wasn't going to be able to concentrate on the rest of my classes for the day.

LENA

When the school day was over, I stayed after for a little bit to get some of this paperwork done. But my mins was going in and out, thinking about that hug from Tiffany. I knew she was just thanking me for listening to her, but I just felt there was more there. It was around 4 and I knew the kids had after-school activities to do and they wouldn't need a ride home.

As I was walking to my car, I saw once again Timothy talking to Tiffany. Tiffany looked rather uninterested in what ever he was saying. I just stood there and watched them talk. Timothy was really flirting with her, from what I can see. I couldn't help but laugh to myself.

I was just about to get in my car when I heard my name.

"Hey Lena wait up," Tiffany yelled at me.

She said something to Timothy, patted him on the arm and walked to me.

"What did Timothy want, this is the second time I seen him talk to you at your car?"

"Flirting with me, he wants to take me out on a date tomorrow."

I couldn't help but laugh a little. "And what did you say."

"Well I told him I was busy, I really don't want the whole school knowing im gay just yet."

"I understand, well Timothy is a nice guy he really is a good friend to me."

"Yeahh, no doubt he seems really nice, but in case you haven't noticed he is guy," she said laughing.

"I can definitely tell."

"So where are you headed off to Ms. Lena," Tiffany said.

"Well, I'm heading on home, I have to get dinner started for the kids."

"Oh, I'm probably going to go home order take-out watch TV curl up next to my dog till I crash that is what I normally do."

"Sounds like you have really relaxed evenings, I can't remember the last time I had a relaxed evening."

"You have three kids at home, doesn't sound real relaxing to me, she said patting me on the arm and chuckling a little bit.

"You got that right."

"But I was just wondering since tomorrow is Friday, you would like to go out with me tomorrow. As friends of course, you know like around 7 or 8."

"Umm, I have to see what Stef, my partner, is up to tomorrow. I can let you know tomorrow ok."

"Sounds fair to me I guess, just let me know tomorrow."

"Well, I have to get going so I will see you tomorrow Tiffany."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

When I got back home, I started dinner as everyone was doing homework. While cooking dinner I really didn't know what to think about Tiffany's invite out tomorrow. I really enjoyed talking to her, and stuff but it just seemed to risky for me. Like what would Stef think about all this, I wanted to go out with her and get to know her better, since she didn't have a family around her. I had a lot to think about before tomorrow.

It was around 6 and Stef still wasn't home yet. I couldn't help but wonder who she was. Then I heard the door open. Stef walks in looking very pale.

"Honey, whats wrong, you don't look so good," I said rushing over to her putting my hand on her face.

"I think I got a stomach bug or something. My stomach does not feel to good."

"Aww poor baby," I said giving her a hug.

"Yeahh, I don't think I can eat tonight love, Ima just go up and shower and head to bed, I would give you a kiss but I been throwing up all day."

"Aww poor thing I said rubbing her head. I pecked her on her cheek as she walked up the stairs.

"And Stef, can you get the kids for me and tell them dinner is ready."

The kids all walked downstairs and sat at the table.

"Hey what is wrong with mom," Jesus asked.

"She thinks she came with the stomach bug or something she is not up to eat tonight."

"That must suck for her," Mariana said.

"Yes, but anyways how you guys day, I asked them as they sat eating.

"Fine," Jesus said.

"Good," Mariana said.

"Ok, I guess," Brandon said.

"Well thanks for elaborating, I said sarcastically.

"But, Brandon did you see this hot new teacher at the school covering for Ms. Hannon, Jesus said with this big grin on his face.

"Nah, aint seen her, what does she look like.

_Why did he have to bring her up I just stopped thinking about her when Stef walked in_

"What does she look like, she got curves and everything, I aint never seen an ass like that..."

"Jesus Foster, I said sternly giving him a look.

_I couldn't help but grin inside when he mentioned her butt_

"I'm just being honest, she got a nice ass for a white woman."

_You got that right_

"Well, don't talk about woman like they are a piece of meat, and stop cursing.

After we ate and all cleaned up I went upstairs and Stef was in the bathroom, I took my jewelry off and pinned my hair up and changed into my pjs. I heard the toilet flush and the bathroom door open.

"I swear i'm going to be in that bathroom for the rest of my life, Stef said holding her stomach and crashing on the bed.

"You will be ok hun, how are feeling anyway," I said going up to her and kissing the back of her head.

"Well besides throwing up and crapping every 5 seconds, I feel wonderful," she said looking up at me rolling her eyes.

"I was just asking, don't have to get smart."

"I'm sorry love, I just feel like shi.. crap right now."

"I understand, well lets get you wrapped up in bed and see if you can go to sleep.

"I think sleep is a understatement right now."

"At least try babe."

I wrapped Stef up and I layed next to her and she cuddled up in my arms.

AN: SO ALWAYS REVIEW AND COMMENT I LOVE THEM. AS PROMISED THIS STORY IS REALLY GOING TO PICK UP IN THE NEXT CHAPTER AND MORE TO FOLLOW.

SO IF IM NOT TO TIRED TO TOMORROW WHEN I GET OFF OF WORK I WILL UPDATE


	8. Chapter 8

AN: SORRY AINT POST ALL WEEKEND, BUT I HAVE BEEN DEALING WITH SOME PERSONAL ISSUES THATS REALLY BEEN TAKING A TOLL ON MY LIFE. BUT HERE IS THE NEXT CHAPTER. THE DRAMA IS GOING TO START TO UNFOLD

LENA

I barely got any sleep last night due to Stef being sick. I seen Stef sick before, but this was serious. I lost count to how much she got up in the middle of night running to the bathroom. We put a trash can next to her side of the bed, but she threw up so much the trash can was getting full and very smelly. I just made sure I sat up with her and comforted her. I would just rub and kiss on her belly, trying to make her feel better. So all in all I knew I only slept for about an hour all night.

The next morning, I was so tired my eyelids could hardly stay open. I knew I was going to need 4 cups of coffee. Stef was once again in the bathroom. I just felt so sorry for her. She came out her face was very pale and she was once again clutching her stomach.

"Are you sure you don't want to see a doctor Stef," I asked very concerned.

"I'm fine hon, its not like I haven't had the stomach bug before."

"I know but not this bad love, you have been throwing up and you haven't eaten anything at all, I don't want you to start throwing up stomach acids," I said walking over to her sitting next to her on the bed.

"Honey, trust me I am fine I will probably be fine by tomorrow morning. Im just going to stay home today and rest up."

"Alright well I'm going to ask one of the kids to stay home with you, just in case you need anything."

"No love.. they need to be in school they was already out enough in the past two months. I'm fine like I said Im just going to get some sleep.

"Ok, well call me if you need anything babe," I said standing up kissing her on the cheek.

"Well I would love to kiss you on your lips but my mouth is just gross, Stef said smiling at me.

I looked at her and gave a small peck on the lips. Even though it was gross and I knew Stef hadn't brush her teeth yet I still gave her the kiss she wanted.

"There you go love, now brush your teeth please, I said patting her on her shoulder.

"Don't forget to call me if you need anything babe," I said walking out the room.

I just watched as Stef ran back in the bathroom. I just shook my head and smiled at myself.

TIFFANY

I got up that morning getting dressed. I couldn't decide what to wear to work. I wanted it to be professional and sexy, just so I could make Lena not be able to concentrate on nothing but me. I decided to wear this short fluffy skirt that stopped above my knees and a cute blouse that was a little low cut but not to low cut. It showed off a nice amount of curves. And some red pumps that were 6 inches tall.

While I was getting dressed my cell phone rang. And it was my best friend Amber.

"Howdy girl. Whats good in sunny californina," Amber said all hyper.

"I'm fine. I haven't heard from you in a while."

"Im just living my life, and taking care of 4 kids at the same time."

"Well thats what you get for fucking every guy who ever said hi to you."

"Ohhh haha bitch, but how is the new school."

"The school is fine, but girlll.. I can't even hardly concentrate on the kids. There is this teacher well she isn't a teacher.

"Ohh hell no don't tell me she is janitor or a cafeteria lady," Amber said laughing on the other end.

"Noo yo asshole, she is the vice principal."

"Shut the front door," you screwing a administrator, like lmao."

"No we aren't doing anything like that.. yet, but I'm head over heels crushing on her. She is everything I look for in a woman. She has the looks and everything. But shit , I wish I was screwing her brains out right now. I know I will probably do a better job than that girlfriend of hers."

"Ohh hell, she has a girlfriend.. wait so she is gay, hot damnn girl. You better get that shit."

"I know I'm trying but it is going to take a lot of work. Im selfish and spoiled I want her and you know my saying, what I want I go get."

"I know thats right, but you better be careful. I don't know how her girlfriend is. She might whoop your ass if she knows about you hitting on her girlfriend."

"And I don't care, I want this woman Amber, more than anything, and you of all people should know I hate relationships."

"Ohh, yeahh i forgot, you must really like her. Than if you want to mess with a taken girl than I got your back."

"Thats why your my only best friend."

"Yeahh but I gotta head out I got to get the kids ready for school."

"Alright well love you Ms. Amber."

"Love you too honey," she said hanging up.

I wanted Lena in every way possible.I just hoped that she could go out with me tonight. I knew I was going to have to make a move fast.

LENA

While I was driving to the school I didn't see Tiffany's car anywhere. So I just went in my office and sat down at my desk. My office looked right out the front of the school so I looked out in the parking lot and I saw Tiffany pull up in the parking lot and I smiled a little bit. When she got out the car I knew I was about to faint. I had to admit to myself Tiffany looked sexy today in her outfit. I felt a chill down my spine as she was walking to the front door. I couldn't control my breathing at all. My breathing wasn't a steady pace at all. I had to move away from the window and sit back down at my desk to catch my breath.

I knew I had some paperwork to catch up on, I was sitting here at my desk trying to learn how to breath again over a woman that wasn't Stef. What is happening I thought to myself. Then I heard a knock at my door.

"Come in," I said breathless.

"Heyy Ms. Lena, Tiffany said smiling.

"Hi Tiffany I said still not breathing right.

"You okk, you have asthma or something cause your all breathless and stuff." she said looking at me all concerned.

"No, Im fine Tiffany I just uhh tripped and fell a little while ago I got scared," smiling at myself for coming up with that lie.

"Ohh, well you gotta be more careful Lena"

"Yeahh I know," I said still staring at her, this girl looked breathtaking. I couldn't help but stare at her just like staring at her. And when I looked at her chest I was speechless, the way her breast was popping out her shirt. I found myself losing my breath again.

"Umm helloooo, earth to Lena," TIffany said waving her hand in front of my face.

I finally snapped out of it for a minute.

"Ohh im sorry, did you say something."

"Yeahh, I did, did you talk to Stef about hanging with me tonight."

"Oh umm, I haven't asked her Stef is sick she came home from work yesterday with the stomach bug."

"Ohh lord, the stomach bug sucks big time."

"Yeahh, I don't know if I can though I want to be there to take care of her. She is pretty sick."

"Haha, so instead of having a little fun tonight, cause I know you haven't in a while, you would rather stay home and watch somebody puke and shit all night. Sounds very entertaining."

"She isn't just somebody Tiff, she is my partner and I knew if I was sick she would be home taking care of me."

"Alright, well if you change your mind call me," she said walking out the door.

I just leaned back in my chair and blew my breath.

xxxxxxxxxxx

When I got off of work I went straight home to check on Stef, to see if she was getting any better. I really was thinking about going out with Tiffany though. Like she said she just wanted to have some friends to get to know. Like it couldn't get anymore harmless than that. And plus one of the kids can watch Stef if she was still feeling sick.

I walked in the house and ran upstairs, and when I walked in my bedroom Stef was sound asleep, I just looked at her and smiled. I knelt by her side of the bed and kissed her forehead, which woke her up.

"Hi my love, how are you feeling." I asked her.

"I guess a little better I'm still feeling kind of nauseous though."

"Well are you sure you don't need anything."

"Yeahh I got up and made me some soup earlier, but it didn't stay down."

"Ohh wow, well just to continue to rest up ok babe." I said kissing her once again on the forehead. "Ohh umm I meant to ask you would it be ok if I hung out with Jenna tonight.

"Yeahh I guess thats fine, what are you going to do about dinner for the kids."

"I can leave money for pizza or something, its Friday night they are probably going out anyway."

"That's true, I'm probably just going to sleep all night anyway."

"Okk hun, I said getting up off the floor and heading back downstairs to get some stuff done around the house and call Tiffany.

When I called Tiffany she was thrilled that I could hang out with her, she told me that she was going to meet me at the coffee house by the school.

While I was getting dressed I decided to wear this one piece rumper that Mariana got me for my birthday. It was strapless and long pants I wore a pair of black wedge heels also.

While driving to the coffee shop I made sure my makeup was good and my hair looked good. I was 10 minutes early and Tiffany wasn't here yet.

I just sat in my car and waited. 15 minutes later, Tiffany pulled up in her car next to me and she smiled and waved at me.

When she got out the car, there I was again becoming breathless she had on a tube top and a very little pencil skirt and a pair of heels that were super high.

"Heyyy, Ms. Lena omg we are going to have so much tonight, she said real excited.

"So where are we going," I questioned?

"Well that is a surprise, you are going to leave your car here and you are going to ride with me." She said smiling at me.

I got in her car and I couldn't help but stare at her.

I just sat along for the car ride in silence just thinking about where this woman was taking me.

"So by the way Lena, you look very beautiful in that outfit," she said looking at me with a flirty look on her face.

"Umm ohh, well thank you," I said nervously. "But anyway where are you taking me."

"Right here." She said parking her car.

I looked out the windshield and I saw a club.

"Woah woah a club Tiffany, really,"I said surprised.

"Yess, this is a club Lena. I thought we could have some drinks and stuff. I can see you always look so tense. You need to loosen up a little bit."

"I haven't been to a club in so long and I barely even drink."

"Well you are going to tonight ms thing, thats why I brought you here to take that ranger out your ass. Just come on Lena," she said dragging me out the car.

I walked with her in the club and the music was blasting real loud and people were dancing all over the place. Well what it looked like to me people were having sex with clothes on.

"Wow, Tiffany this is too much."

"Lena calm your coochie down just live a little, and don't be killing my vibe tonight either I like to have fun."

"Kill your vibe, oh ok." I said laughing at her

We walked straight to the bar. And I thought to myself while I was here I might as well drink a little but don't get to drunk cause I still had to drive home.

It wasn't too long that Tiffany was getting a little tipsy she was out on the dance floor just dancing away with a drink in her hand. I had a few drinks but I wasn't drunk yet. I just sat at the bar and watched Tiffany make a fool of herself I couldn't help but smile and laugh at her.

While I was watching her, she looked over at me and walked to my direction.

"Ms. Lena come dance with me," she said laying her drink back on the counter and pulling me up off my stool.

"I really don't want to dance Tiff."

"Ohh come on, its just dancing, like I said live a little."

I thought to myself what the heck. I put my cup back on the counter and went to go dance with Tiffany. We was just dancing like any friends would do in a club. We was just laughing and having a good time. Then it happened and a slow song came on and the DJ said over the loud speaker this is for all the lovers out there. I backed away a little from Tiffany as she held out her hand for me.

"Uhh, Tiffany I don't think..."

"Ohh come on Lena, were not lovers but you can dance to this song with me."

She pulled me in and she rested her arms on my neck, I held back a little and rested my arms on her lower back. We rocked back and forth and Tiffany moved closer and closer to me as our bodies was getting closer and closer. Then out of nowhere I felt her breast against mines and she just smiled. We just rocked and looked at each other. Tiffany moved closer and her head was on my shoulder and I rested mines against hers. I was taking in her scent as we just swayed. She smelt of perfume and of alcohol. I couldn't help but feel the heat between us. She started to gyrate up against me and I didn't even hesitate to stop her. I just closed my eyes and exhaled on her neck. But then out of nowhere Tiffany started to kiss my neck. I shook my head and backed away from our embrace.

"Umm Tiffany I cant do this," I said nervously.

"Why not, its not like your not attracted to me Lena cause I know you are. And I know i'm definitely feeling you. Just come on it s only for one night jut have some fun.

She pressed back up against me and we started to sway again. This time we was staring at each other again. And she was smiling and looking at me with these seductive eyes. And I looked at her. This woman did make me breathless there was just something about her that was drawing me to like this woman. I haven't felt this way about anybody since Stef. And she was the total opposite of Stef. But this woman was just breath taking. She leaned into me and kissed me on the lips I was about to push her back but I couldn't do that. I just kissed her back and the kiss was just kissed for about a good 2 minutes until we stopped and looked at each other. I just rested my head against her shoulder and we just danced the night away in each others arms.

AN: OHHH NOOO PLEASEE DON'T HATE ME GUYSSSS !

LIKE I SAID BEFORE I TOTALY LOVE STEF AND LENA I JUST NEEDED TO DO SOMETHING DIFFERENT UP HERE. SO HOW ARE YALL FEELING ABOUT LENA AND TIFF. I DONT EVEN KNOW HOW I FEEL. BUT JUST LET ME KNOW. I KNOW IMA GET SOME HATEFUL REVIEWS. BUT REVIEW AND COMMENT I LOVE THEM. WORKING ON CHAPTER 9 NOW


	9. Chapter 9

TIFFANY

This moment right now was just perfect. Being held in Lena's arms. Just her scent everything about her was perfect. And omg our kiss was unbelievable, her lips was just so juicy and tender. I have never kissed a girl like that before.

I was a little tipsy but not super drunk and I can tell that Lena wasn't that tipsy either. I wanted to get her drunk so I can take her back to my place. I was going to have sex with this woman sooner or later and I wanted it to be tonight. When a fast song came back on we released from our embrace and just held hands and stared at each other.

I pulled her back to the bar.

"Can I have two panty droppers please."

"Whoaa, what is that," Lena asked suspiciously.

"Its a drink," I said rubbing up and down her arm.

"Is it strong."

"Yess, it is I'm getting you drunk tonight girl," I said kissing her cheek.

"I umm, I think I should go I mean I'm having a good time tonight your a nice person but I can't do this Tiffany, your my coworker and I have Stef to think about. I love Stef Tiffany."

"Sooo, and your telling me this because. Its not like you and Stef are married Lena. Just have some fun and get your panties out your ass.

When the drinks came I got mine and drunk mines down with one big gulp.

"Come on Lena drink up. Its only for one night."

She looked at me nervously and drunk hers down.

"Two more please." I asked the bartender. "See thats more like it, so lets drink these down take some shots and finish shaking our asses till we pass out.

Me and Lena drunk about 4 more shots and I knew I was way past drunk and she was too. We just basically danced all night. I was grinding all up on her and she was grinding up on me. Between us making out and stuff. Well kissing not really making out.

When I looked at the clock it was past midnight. I knew it was time for me to get her back to my place. I called us a cab to come pick us up, cause neither one of us could drive at all. Lena was stumbling everywhere she was just beyond wasted. I was drunk too but I was still a little more stable than she was.

"Lena, we are getting ready to leave ok."

"Homee, Stef nooooo," she said with her words all jumbled together.

"No where going to my place, your not driving home and I don't know where you live, you can go get your car in the morning."

"Your place, not a good place for me, Stef the kids home."

"No, Lena you can't go home tonight."

I tried to calm Lena down telling her over and over again that she couldn't go home. We made it out the club and into the cab.

When we got back to my place I basically had to carry her in the house. I could tell that any minute she was going to get sick. I dropped her on my couch and she just smiled at me while she laid there just looking very sexy. I climbed on top of her and just kissed her again. I tried to deepen our kiss but she forcing me off her and she jumped up and ran into the bathroom and I knew she was throwing up. I went into the bathroom and pulled her hair back. When she was done I grabbed her aspirin, and a breath mint. She took it down and pulled me close to her on the bathroom floor. She just held me for a second I held her too and placed kisses on top of her head. She just looked at me and smiled. She kissed me and this time opening my mouth with her tongue. OMG i thought to myself. Yess I was drunk but I sure as hell knew what was going on right now. She kissed me hard and passionately. She pushed me down on her bathroom floor. And laid on top of me her legs in between my thighs, we just continued to kiss. Our breathing was heavy. My body couldn't take it. I pushed her up off me and got her off my bathroom floor.

I grabbed her hand and walked her over to my bedroom. I laid her down on my bed and kissed her. I placed kisses on her neck and all over her face. I heard a soft moan come out of her. I went back to her lips and kissed her once again. Our tongues danced around each other. I sat on her lap and straddled her I took off my top and just continued to kiss her. I found my hands on her shoulder and I reached down to the top of her rumper and pulled it down exposing her strapless bra. I kissed the top of her breast as she continued to moan. My hands was still rummaging her body. This body was amazing, it was so soft. Lena's hand kept caressing my back then her hands found my ass. Her hands was just rubbing and squeezing all over my ass. I managed to get her rumper off she had on a nice pair of lace underwear. We just continued to make out for what seemed like hours.

STEF

I was getting totally worried. It was 1:30 in the morning and Lena was not home yet, this wasn't like her at all. She went out with Jenna a few times before but she was always home way before midnight. My mind was just roaming, like what if something happened to her. I called her phone so many times and it went straight to voicemail I even called Jenna and she wasn't picking up her phone either. I wanted to get in my car and search for her but with them two, they could be anywhere, and I was still sick.

I just paced back and forth in our room my stomach turning and all. I just did not know where this woman was.

AN: YEAHH SOO THIS CHAPTER WAS KINDA SHORT. BUT I HATED WRITING IT SO BAD. LIKE HOW COULD YOU LENA.

BUT I WILL BE GOING OUT OF TOWN FOR THE WEEKEND SO CANT UPDATE TILL I GET BACK. SO REVIEW COMMENT AND ALL.


	10. Chapter 10

AN: SORRY ITS BEEN SO LONG. AND THANKS FOR ALL THE REVIEWS.

Lena

I woke up with the worst headache of all time. Like what did I do last night. I woke up in my bra and underwear and whose bed was I in. Like where am I.

"Goodmorning sleepyhead," Tiffany said smiling coming back in the room wearing a robe and carrying aspirin and some Orange Juice.

"Ummmm, what the.. how did I get here. What happened last night."

"Well, we went out last night and you got completely drunk. I had to bring you home since of course I wasn't letting you drive and I don't know where you live."

"Ohh my god, what did we do last night," I said nervously.

"We did not have sex if that's what your thinking. But we did make out and dance all night long at the club."

"You have got to be kidding me, but are you sure we didn't have sex," I asked her.

"Im positive, I wanted us too, but I rather us be sober when that happens.

"When that happens, whoaaa Tiff i'm taken I have Stef. Ohh my god Stef."

I walked over to my purse which was on Tiffany's dresser and dI had 26 missed calls from Stef. I knew she had to be worried.

"Umm Tiffany I have to go like now. I need you to take me to my car. I have to get home to Stef."

"Alright alright calm down Lena, take a chill pill."

Me and Tiffany got dressed and she drove me over to my car in a very silent car ride. All that was going through my mind was Stef. Like what happened yesterday between me a Tiffany was amazing I loved dancing with her and our kiss was so on point. I didn't know what to do about all this. Tiffany was so attractive and breathtaking and different from any other woman that I ever met.

When Tiffany drove me back to my car, I just leaned back in the seat and looked at her for a second.

"Umm, thanks for taking me out last night ok, Im going to sort things out with Stef and I will call you later."

"Ok, have a good day," Tiffany said looking at me sympathetically.

I drove home, just thinking about what to say to Stef. I knew she was upset and I didn't know what kind of mood she was going to be in.

I walked in and it was quiet. I guess the kids were all out for the day it was noon. I walked upstairs because I didn't see Stef anywhere downstairs. I walked in our room and Stef was sitting up in our bed on her laptop.

"Oh my god, baby where, what happened last night," Stef said jumping up out the bed and running to me giving me a hug. I didn't hug her back.

"I got super drunk and stayed at Jenna's.

"Why couldn't you call you me though or her. Her phone was going to straight to voicemail and so was yours. I was so worried Lena."

"I'm sorry Stef, but you don't really think when you are drunk and she was too," I lied.

"Ok, well Im just glad your back I had to act normal in front of the kids, when I was making there breakfast."

"Like, I said i'm sorry Stef."

"But did you have a good time last night though.'

"Yeahh I did, I just wish I didn't drink so much, I have a headache."

"Well go take some tylenol and lay down babe," Stef said kissing my forehead.

"I'll be fine Stef, but how are you feeling though."

"I'm feeling better, told it was just a 24 hour bug love."

"Well glad your feeling better I'm going to just take a shower."

While I was in the shower I just stood there with my eyes closed. I felt so bad for lying to Stef. But I couldn't tell her the truth right now. But most of all, all that was on my mind was Tiffany. I couldn't stop thinking about her at all. I felt bad for snapping at her this morning. I wanted to apologize to her. But not over the phone. I wanted to see her in person again. Like I had to see her. But I didn't want to wait till Monday. I wanted and needed to see her.

When I got out the shower I had to think of something to tell Stef so I could leave the house again. I quickly put on a pair of sweatpants and a tanktop.

"Where are you going," Stef asked as I was putting on my shoes.

"Umm, I need ummm.. tampons I ran out, I need to go to the store to get some. And I think I left something at Jenna's my wallet. Yeahh my wallet. Ima go get that then run to the store to get those tampons.

"Ohh, okk well get me some too, since I always get mines right after yours."

I grabbed my car keys and ran out the house. Once I got in the car I felt bad againg about lying to Stef again. I mean I really did need to buy some more feminine care but I wasn't planning on doing that today. I had to remember where Tiffany lived. I just traced the roads in which she drove home and ended up at her apartment complex. I all of sudden got nervous. I walked up to her door and almost didn't knock. I was so ready to go back home. I knocked on her door and she opened it.

"Lena, what are you doing here, did you forget something."

"I umm.. needed to see you Tiffany."

AN: SORRY FOR THE OH SO CLIFFHANGER.

BUT THIS CHAPTER WAS SHORT. CHAPTER 11 WILL BE UP TOMORROW (HOPEFULLY). BUT PLEASE REVIEW AND COMMENT.


	11. Chapter 11

AN: DO YOU GUYS STILL WANT ME TO WRITE THIS STORY. I KNOW ITS ALOT AND DIFFERENT. BUT I HAVE SOOOO MUCH PLANNED FOR THIS STORY ITS RIDICULOUS. NOT GETTING ANY REVIEWS OR NOTHING. I HAVE CHAPTER 11 ALL READY TYPED BUT NOT BOUT TO WASTE MY TIME AND PUT IT UP IF PEOPLE AREN'T COMMENTING OR REVIEWING. IF I DONT GET AT LEADT 3 TO 5 REVIEWS IM NOT WRITING IT ANYMORE. POSITIVE OR NEGATIVE


	12. Chapter 12

AN: SOO I DECIDED TO CONTINUE TO WRITE THIS STORY. I LIKE IT SO FAR AND IM NOT GOING TO STOP. I WASNT TRYING TO PRIBE FOR REVIEWS AND STUFF I JUST REALLY LIKE TO KNOW WHAT YOU GUYS THINK. WELL HERE IS CHAPTER 12. THIS CHAPTER IS DEFINITELY RATED M

previous chapter:

_I grabbed my car keys and ran out the house. Once I got in the car I felt bad againg about lying to Stef again. I mean I really did need to buy some more feminine care but I wasn't planning on doing that today. I had to remember where Tiffany lived. I just traced the roads in which she drove home and ended up at her apartment complex. I all of sudden got nervous. I walked up to her door and almost didn't knock. I was so ready to go back home. I knocked on her door and she opened it._

"_Lena, what are you doing here, did you forget something."_

"_I umm.. needed to see you Tiffany."_

LENA

"Is everything ok Lena, you got that look on your face," Tiffany said looking concerned.

"Yea, im fine well I think I am, I just needed to see you."

"For what, I just saw you and you could of called me."

"I know I just umm, what really happened last night. I can't remember anything at all. Are you sure we didn't have sex."

"Well, I'm positive we didn't have sex. We just made out and felt each other up. But no sex. I wanted to have sex though."

"Why did you want to have sex with me Tiff," I asked her.

"Well, why wouldn't I, Im very attracted to you Lena. Your beautiful. And you know you feel the same way."

"I.. umm I think your very..."

[WARNING SEXUAL CONTENT]

And with that Tiffany rushed over too me and planted her lips on me. And had he hands on my face. I didn't even bother to stop her at all. That kiss was deep and passionate. Her tongue entered my mouth and we just made out for a moment. We couldn't keep our hands off each other. She had my back up against the door as her hands roomed all over my hair. I had my hands on her lower back. My hands just roomed her hips. We both couldn't catch our breath at all. We just continued to feel each other up and kiss. We ended up in her bedroom on her bed with me on her bed and her on top of me. She had her body in between my legs as my legs were spread wide open.

She ran her hand up and down my leg as her lips kissed up and down my neck. I couldn't help but let out a moan. Neck kisses were my weakness. I felt her other hand go up my shirt as she found her way to my left breast. She started to massage it and run her index finger over my nipple. I gasped as I found myself getting aroused. She took her hand from under my shirt and sat up on me. She was straddling my lap and she was just looking at me. Those eyes I thought to myself.

"Are you sure about this, she asked me with a very seductive face."

"Yes, I am," I said trying to catch my breath.

She smiled at me and kissed me again. She leaned back again and took off her tank top. Her breast just popped out, because she didn't have on a bra. Wow I thought to myself she had to be like a 34DD. Her breast looked amazing. I couldn't help but roam my hand over them and I kissed them and started sucking on them one by one. She was moaning and gasping for air. "Shit Lena ," she said while breathing very heavy.

She pushed me down back on the bed and lifted my shirt and bra over my head. She started to suck on my breast. I just breathed hard. Her hands started to pull my pants down. She pulled my pants and panties off at the same time. I was completely naked.

"Holy shit, Lena you are too damn sexy," she said admiring my body. "Well aren't you going to do the same thing lady, I asked her tugging at her shorts." She got up and pulled her shorts on the floor. _Damn _was all I could say. She had a very flat stomach and hips that I couldn't even believe and she twirled around showing off her body to me. "You like," she said smiling. "Yess I do," I said still amazed at her butt, I have never seen a butt that big before. She pulled my legs down over the edge of her bed and she got in between my legs and went deep inside me with her tongue. She wasted no time going in on me. I couldn't keep my body under control at all. Tiffany sure knew what she was doing. I was screaming her name all over the room and she began to pump her fingers in me with a very fast pace. I felt my insides about to explode at any minute. Within seconds I released myself and Tiffany laughed at me and ate my juices with one lick.

"Yummy," she said and got up.

"Wow girl, but why are you laughing though," I said

"Because you looked cute cumming for me."

"Wow, well lay down so I can please you as well."

"Whoa, umm I don't like that done to me Lena."

"Wait, what," I said a little shocked."

"I know its weird. I'm probably the only girl on the planet that doesn't like oral sex performed on her."

"I mean its not weird I'm just shocked."

"I know but... I know something else I can do to you," she said walking to her closet.

Tiffany walked to her closet and grabbed what looked like a 6 or 7 inch strap- on. She grabbed the harness and placed it on her. I couldn't help but get excited.

Tiffany laid in between me and pushed my legs up almost to my face and opened them very wide. She placed the tip at the end of my opening and I gasped. She immediately placed it in slowly. It was going in pretty east since I was very wet down there. I couldn't help but let out a hefty moan as she started to rotate her hips and pump inside me. I rotated my hips as well. She started to pick up the pace and gyrate on me really fast. I moaned and screamed her name as she pumped into me with so much friction. Her body was glistening with so much sweat as she worked out on my body. The mattress was squeaking so hard and the headboard was banging hard on the wall. She picked up the pace even faster and got down and laid on me her breast touching mines and both our bodies rubbing against each other very sweaty and all. Our bodies was creating extra friction as she pounced up and down on me like a wild animal. I was breathless. I couldn't even moan anymore. My body once again was about to explode. And I could tell hers was too and she started to bolt up against my body. We both climaxed together. As she collapsed on top of me. She caught her breath and she got up off me and laid down next to me as threw the harness on the floor.

"That was amazing, Ms. Lena."

"Yeahh it was," I laughed.

"So I know you never had sex like that before."

"Well I mean, me and Stef do have some fun in our intimate times together, but that was good I must admit.

"I know, cause I know what I'm doing."

"Yeah, you sure do."

"So Lena, what are we," Tiffany said looking at me laying on her side.

"Honestly Tiff, I don't know right now," I said while Tiff layed her head up against my chest

I really didn't know at the point. Was all I could think but I know that entire time I didn't once think about Stef.

AN: OMGGGG ! SO I KNOW YALL WANT TO KILL ME RIGHT NOW. I WANT TO KILL ME TOO.

IM SORRY THE SEX SCENE SUCKED. BUT IM REALLY BAD AT WRITING SEX SCENES I DID THE BEST I COULD. BUT WHAT DO YALL THINK. WHAT DO YOU THINK IS GOING TO HAPPEN NEXT. CHAPTER 13 WILL BE UP TOMORROW I PROMISE SINCE IM OFF WORK. PLEASEE REVIEW AND COMMENT


	13. Chapter 13

AN: SO WOOPEY CHAPTER 13. GLAD THAT PEOPLE ARE ENJOYING IT. IM NOT GOING TO BE WRITING THIS STORY FOREVER SO I NEED SOME MORE STORY IDEAS TO WRITE. IM OPEN FOR ANYTHING ONE- SHOTS, ANOTHER STORY. JUST LET ME KNOW. YOU GUYS KNOW IM A DIFFERENT KIND OF WRITER SO LET ME KNOW IF YOU WANT ME TO WRITE SOME DIFFERENT KINDA STORIES. I WILL NOT DO ANY BRALLIE, OR CALLIE IS SICK STORIES. I REPEAT WILL NOT DO IT.

TIFFANY

I was overwhelmed with emotion. The sex I just had with Lena was incredible, the way she tasted in my mouth was pure sweetness and heaven in my mouth. The way she looked when I was fucking her brains out. I usually didn't get that rough when I was having sex. But something told me in my mind too. I honestly didn't know when the next time I would have sex with her again. So I took advantage of it while I could.

I just laid there in her arms. My head on her chest.I honestly never felt this close to a woman before. I hated connecting with people on this level. Something was happening to me. I knew I felt this way I had to do something about it. I knew Lena was taken, but there had to be a reason she was in my bed now. I wanted to have her to myself. I wanted to be with Lena so bad. But the only thing in my way was Stef. I had to get rid of Stef one way or another.

LENA

Me and Tiffany was cuddling and I realized that this position felt right but so wrong on so many levels. I felt a connection with Tiffany that was different from what I had with Stef. I honestly didn't know what it was. But I know I wanted to continue to have whatever it was Tiffany, but I didn't want to lose Stef either.

I started to stroke Tiffany hair as she just laid on me. I knew she was tired from the sex she just gave me. She was still a little sweaty and her hair was damp. I bent down and kissed her on top of her head.

"So, Tiffany why don't you like to receive oral sex," I asked her and she looked up at me.

"I don't know, I just don't. Not that it doesn't feel good or anything I just feel uncomfortable with a woman doing that to me. Like I pee and have my cycle down there. It just doesn't feel right to me."

"I never heard nobody talk about it, like that before."

"I know, but I love giving it to other woman, if you could tell. I love pleasing woman because I know woman love it, I just know I don't."

"Everybody has there own opinions," I said kissing her lips when she looked up at me.

"What time do you have to be back home."

"Ohh my god, I completely forgot about the time."

I grabbed my phone and I had no missed calls or texts so that was a good sign. But I had been gone for about 2 hours.

"I think I should go though, I told Stef I was going to get something from my friends house and get tampons."

"Oh ok, well you can have those boxes out my bathroom so you don't have to waste more time at the store," she said getting up out the bed.

"That would be wonderful."

I rushed and got dressed and Tiffany put on her robe and pulled her head back in a messy bun. I grabbed her in a hug and just for the fun of it grabbed her ass and started to massage it. She started to laugh and I kissed her, grabbed the tampons and left.

When I got home the kids still wasn't home and Stef was in the living room watching tv drinking a beer. When she saw me walk in the house, she looked at me and smiled.

"Hey babe," she said.

"Hi hon."

"What took you so long," she questioned me.

"I umm got caught up a Jenna's we was talking about last night and stuff. And of course the line would be long at the pharmacy," I lied to her.

"Oh ok babe. I'm glad your hanging out with Jenna again. I was starting to think you didn't have any friends anymore."

"Well Jenna will always be friend. We just can't hang out again like we used to anymore."

"Understood. But I was thinking that me and you can go see a movie tonight and go to dinner, since our kids don't like to hang out with us anymore."

"I umm, am very tired Stef and still a little hung over from last night. I think I kinda just want to stay home tonight."

"That's fine with me love, it was just a suggestion."

I sat next to Stef on the couch and she started to lean towards me to kiss me. I turned my head so she would kiss my cheek instead of my lips. And when she tried to cuddle with me I just moved over a little. I knew Stef was getting upset and probably confussed, because we always cuddled when we had the chance. I just didn't want to have Stef really touch me right now. I knew I smelt like sex and I just didn't want to cuddle with Stef. I just decided to go upstairs take a bath and just chill in my room and a book.

[fast forward to monday]

On Monday morning I was feeling very happy that I was going to see Tiffany today. It had been a long weekend in the house without Tiffany. We texted here and there but not really talking. I just wanted to see her again. I found myself becoming distant from Stef. Last night she wanted to have sex I turned her down and she blew her breath and went to sleep. I really did feel bad about all this, but I couldn't help how I felt.

I made the kids breakfast and made me a cup of coffee. Me and the kids were ready to leave and Stef sat at the table with a bagel and a cup of coffee. Stef didn't even make no type of acknowledgement toward me all morning. I guess I deserved it after the way I treated her this morning. I just walked out the door and didn't say a word to her at all.

When we got to school, I pulled up in the parking lot and Jesus and Brandon ran out the car and headed over to there friends. Mariana was slowly moving.

"Everything ok baby," I asked her.

"Umm, yeah I guess."

"Are you sure, you got that look on your face."

"Is umm... everything ok with you and mom. You barely talked all weekend, and this morning you didn't even say one word to each other. I know I'm young but I notice things.

I honestly didn't know what to say to her. I couldn't lie to my own daughter.

"Umm sweetheart, you shouldn't worry about things like that, but your mom and I are fine, sometimes couples get a little distant with each other, and your mom and I are no different."

"I'm sorry for asking, I just don't want nothing to happen to you and mom."

"Honey your mom and I are fine, now go to class," I said kissing her on the head.

She walked away with her head hung down, when she saw her best friend Lexi walk over she immediately started smiling again. I just stood at me car and took a deep breath and walked in the building.

It was lunch time and I haven't seen Tiffany all day. I didn't know if she was there or not. I grabbed my lunch out the fridge and sat down at my desk and there was a knock at my door.

"Come in."

"Hey beautiful, Tiffany said walking in and closing the door behind her.

"I didn't think you were here, I didn't see you al morning."

"I was running late this morning, I told you I'm not a morning person."

She walked over and kissed me on the cheek and gave her a half smile.

"Everything ok Ms. Lena," she said standing up in front of my desk.

"I'm fine just thinking about my daughter, she noticed me and Stef were acting kinda distant this weekend."

"Well, have you been acting distant with her."

"Yes, I hardly touched her at all. I haven't kissed her all weekend, and my daughter is noticing."

"Well, tell her not to worry."

"I did, its just hard to see her like that."

"It will be ok Lena, trust me," she said leaning over my desk and rubbing my face.

"But anyway I missed you this weekend," she said.

"Oh, really," I said with a seductive tone.

"Yes all I could think about was your lips and body, your scent is all over my bed."

"Well at least you have something to remember me by."

Tiffany walked over to behind my desk and she sat on my lap and I rubbed her legs and kissed me holding my face. We just made out for about a good 5 minutes till I heard a knock at my door and someone gasping real loud. The person standing at my door is not someone I wanted to see there.

An: OHHHH NOOOO ! CAN YOU GUESS WHO IS AT THE DOOR. DUH DUH DUH

WELL I KNOW YOU GUYS WANT STEF'S REACTION IM STILL IN THE MIDST OF HOW I WANT HER REACTION TO BE. I DO HAVE A BUSY WORK SCHEDULE THIS WEEK SO ILL UPDATE WHEN I CAN. DON'T FORGET OTHE STORY IDEAS. REVIEW AND COMMENT PLEASEE :)


	14. Chapter 14

AN: I'M SOOO SORRY FOR THE WAIT GUYS. I HAD A BUSY WORK SCHEDULE AND I HAVE BEEN FARELY SICK DEALING WITH A CRITICAL DISEASE. BUT IM FEELING MUCH BETTER NOW. DON'T FORGET I NEED SOME MORE STORY IDEAS. HERE IS CHAPTER 14 ENJOYY !

STEF

I couldn't help but cry after Lena and the kids left. I sat at the table with my head in my hands and cried. Things have never been this bad between me and Lena. All damn weekend she wouldn't touch even kiss me. When I tried to acknowledge some type of physical connection between us, she would push me away. Like what the hell was going on. This is not Lena at all. Sometimes I had to keep Lena's hands off of me. She had to be going through something, but I don't know why she wasn't talking to me about it though, if she was dealing with something. Lena always talked to me about what was going on with her. Could there be someone else. No, no way at all. Lena would never in a million years cheat on me, and neither would I. We loved each other so much, there have been times in our relationship where I couldn't stand the sight of Lena but in like and hour or so we always made up.

I couldn't help but cry for a little bit. I knew I was running late, but I didn't care today. My relationship with Lena was important right now. I called captain and told her I was running late, I lied and told her it was an emergency, but to me this was an emergency. I l love Lena more than anything in this world. I was going to fix whatever the problem was today.

LENA

When that knock came at my door, and someone came in my door all I heard was a loud gasp. Oh my god I thought. When I came from out of Tiffany's face I looked up and saw someone that I did not need to see.

"Oh my god Mariana, I said pushing Tiffany off of my lap.

All I saw was Mariana standing at my door with tears in her eyes.

"Mariana its not what you think," I said walking over to her she backed away from me with so much anger in her eyes.

"Mom, how could you, like what.. how.." she said crying real hard.

"Mariana come inside and close the door ok, I don't want the people in the office to hear you."

"Well tell your little whore to get out of here then too," she said shooting Tiffany a death glare.

"I'm not going anywhere," Tiffany said with her arms crossed sitting in my chair.

"Wow are you kidding me, mom you know what I don't even want to talk to you right now she said walking out the door.

I grabbed her by her arm and she flinched when she touched me and pushed her hand off of me.

"Mariana lets go talk in Principal's Sanchez's office, since she is in a meeting right now, Tiffany I would be right back, I said pushing Mariana towards Sanchez's office.

"Mama, how could you do that to mom. Is this why you guys haven't even looked at each other all weekend, does she know."

"No, Mariana she doesn't know. I'm really sorry you had to see that sweetheart."

"You are not sorry, you have been cheating on mom. You had some woman on your lap and you was all up in her face making out with her."

"Honey, you don't understand. I love your mom I truly do. But I have been having hard time lately ok. There are just somethings you don't understand ok."

"I don't need to understand, you cheating on mom is just wrong on so many levels, how long have you been with that bitch."

"Mariana, watch your mouth, and only for a week."

"Have you slept with her."

"That's none of your business Mariana."

"This is just bull mama, I know mom loves you and she would never hurt you in anyway, but you on the other hand will hurt her when she finds out."

"And thats the problem here, I really don't want you to say anything to your mom or your brothers ok, or anybody at all. You understand I will talk to your mom and tell her myself."

"You know what.. I think I'm going to be sick," Mariana said grabbing her stomach and running out the door.

"Mariana wait, come back here," I screamed.

I forgot where we was for a minute and the people in the office was all looking at me with concerned faces. I just shook my head and went back into my office and found Tiffany still sitting at my desk on her phone.

"Tiffany, why couldn't you leave when Mariana came in here."

"Cause I didn't want to leave. I thought you was going to tell her about us."

"Tiffany, I don't even know what we are, at the moment. My daughter just found us making out, this is pretty hard on her right now."

"So you are just going to be rude to me because of your fucking daughter, man this is bullshit, you know you want me Lena. Was it not us two who was fucking till we couldn't even breath anymore," Tiffany screamed.

"Can you keep your voice down please." I said.

"You know what this is bullshit, I want you and you want me too, fuck Stef Lena. And concentrate on us."

When she said that I heard a knock at my door.

"Can you give me a second please," I shouted towards the door.

Then my door opened and in walked Stef with a bouquet of roses and a box of my favorite chocolates.

"HI, Stef wassup" I said looking at her. I couldn't help but smile at her.

"Hi, Babe she said coming up to me she placed the the thing of roses in my hand and placed the chocolate on my desk and kissed my cheek.

"Thanks for this Stef, as I backed up from her kiss and I placed the roses on my desk as well.

"Who is this Lena, Stef said looking at Tiffany who looked like she wanted to rip Stef's insides out.

"Umm yeah, Stef this is umm, Tiffany she is a new teacher at the school."

"Yeahh and this new teacher is just leaving. By Lena, she said looking Stef up and down with a death glare and slamming the door on her way out.

I just looked at the door as she walked out. I couldn't believe what was happening today.

TIFFANY

I walked back to my room and slammed the door closed. I couldn't believe this first her bratty daughter came in, she just looked spoiled and rotten. Then her girlfriend. I mean her girlfriend or her partner whatever she was, was not good looking at all. She didn;t even compare to me at all. And she was a cop too. Shaking my head I thought to myself. I mean no wonder Lena was leaning towards me. I mean look who she was heading home to every night. I was furious right now. I can't even remember the last time I was this mad. I really did not want this side of me to come out but it was. I wanted Lena to myself. And I didn't want to share her with anyone, especially that man looking cop she was with.

I pulled out my phone and had to make this phone call.

"Hello," Red said in the phone. It sounded like he had been smoking.

"Red, this is Tiffany. "

"Hey sexy, wassup." he said with a cheerful voice.

"Remember last month when I helped you out with that problem. I need a favor and I need it done fast."

"Ok, sure thing I know I owe you one anyway."

"Yes, you sure as hell do owe me one."

"So what's the favor, you finally realized that woman ain't your thing and you need my fine ass to knock some since and good dick in you.

"Yeahh fucking right, you wish. But I need a big favor.

"Ok what is it I'm kinda busy at the moment.

"Yeahh I need you to get rid of someone for me. Someone I need out of the picture for good. Just do what you have to do. Her name is Stef, I don't know her last name all I know is that she is a cop so call all the precincts in the San Diego area and find her and get rid of her. And i'm serious Red.

"Alright i'm on it, he said hanging up the phone.

AN: OHH WOW. I HATE TIFFANY RIGHT NOW LOL ! THOUGHTS, COMMENTS. REVIEWW !


	15. Chapter 15

AN: SORRY ITS BEEN SO LONG. BUT HERE IS THE LATEST UPDATE

LENA

When Tiffany walked out the door Stef just stared at the door for a minute then turned back around to me.

"So love what was that all about," Stef said with a concerned look on her face.

"She um is a new teacher and she had some problems with the curriculum, and she sorta yelled at me."

"Ohh well that was out of line."

"Yes it was, but other than that, what are you doing here anyway," I asked Stef

"Umm well I wanted to talk about us, for a bit before I go to work."

"Couldn't this wait till we got home."

"Actually no it couldn't of, because I love you soo much Lena and whatever happened this weekend I want to resolve, because if we can't I am not going to be able to concentrate at work.

"Well there is nothing to talk about Stef, we are just not connecting right now Stef thats what happens to couples."

"Yes it does, but not us. Yes we argue sometimes, yes we have plenty of disagreements, and there have been times over the last 10 years with you that I couldn't even look at you, but tell me this how long does it take us to make up."

While Stef was talking, it had me thinking what she was saying was very true.

"I know Stef, but this time it may be a little different."

"How honey what is going on with you, your not the same, just talk to me, we always talk."

"Stef, can you just leave we will talk when I get home."

"Lena, what the hell I'm not going anywhere."

"Stef, just GET OUT OF MY OF..."

Then she walked up to me and placed a big kiss on my lips and she deepened it. I found myself getting lost in these familiar lips for the minute. Then I pushed her off me with so much force that she almost tripped over me at the chair. I couldn't kiss her right now. My mind and body and everything was still with Tiffany.

"Lena, what is the matter, you know what this is bull," Stef said while opening the door to my office and slamming the door on the way out.

I just sat down at my desk and exhaled. I don't know what I was going to do about all this.

AN: YEAHH THIS CHAPTER IS VERY SHORT I KNOW BUT IT JUST A FILLER CHAPTER. THE NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE POSTED LATE TONIGHT. WORKING ON IT RIGHT NOW


	16. Chapter 16

TIFFANY

When the school day was over I left right out I knew I had some stuff to do. I didn't follow the rest of my lesson plan I just gave the rest of my classes book work, or told them to work on missed assignments. I was too busy trying to figure out how to ruin Stef and Lena's relationship. I couldn't really talk on the phone so I was texting trying to get Stef's number so I could track her phone I decided to pay Stef a little visit tonight.

I had a friend who gave me Stef's number. I tracked her phone and it said that she was at a local coffee shop. It was the same coffee shop that Lena met me at before our date last Friday. It made me smile thinking about to that night.

Once I arrived at the coffee shop, I didn't see her inside. I walked around the back to where customers sat at. When I got around the back I saw Stef sitting with some guy, he was a cop too.

I walked up to her and tried to have on my best poker face.

"Hi, are you Stef Foster," I asked her knowing damn well it was her.

_I finally figured out her last night_

"Um yes, how can I help you."

_She looked like she had been crying_

"Umm yes, I was wondering if I can have a minute with you... alone," I said looking at the guy sitting across from her.

"OK, um Mike can you wait outside in the car. I will be there in a second.

"Sure," the guy whose obvious name was Mike got up and walked towards the front.

I sat in his seat and just looked at Stef for minute before I spoke up.

"Looks like your enjoying that coffee," I said trying to start up conversation.

"Yes, I wish it some very alcohol in this cup though," she said looking at that cup.

"So I know you remember me from the school this morning."

_She looked me up and down for a second before speaking up_

"Oh it is you, I didn't recognize you, my mind isn't exactly right at the moment."

"Oh ok, well um I don't know what Lena told you this morning about me."

"Umm, well she just said that you was yelling at her for the curriculum or something," she said with a confused look.

"Ha, I could care less about that damn curriculum right now."

"Oh, well that is what she told me."

"Well I just wanted to tell you this, the only reason why I am here. I want to tell you that I don't like you and I want Lena, and she wants me too."

"What the hell are you talking about," she said with a more concerned and serious look on her face.

"Your little girlfriend or partner what ever the hell she is wants me."

"OK, you really are crazy woman." she said putting her coffee cup down and staring at me.

"I know I'm not crazy, just crazy about your woman, see the thing is I'm a lesbian just like you and Lena, and I don't date woman, I really don't think that me dating a girl is weird like the whole lesbian relationship thing is creepy. I just like to hang out with them and fuck them mostly. I have been this way since college. I haven't met one woman to have me change my ways until I met Lena."

"Ok, me and you both know this is not true, so you can just leave."

"Nope, not leaving. See I want Lena she is the woman of my dreams, the only woman to make me change my stubborn ways. Just everything about her, her hair, her smile, the way her body is shaped, just her personality. I love everything about her. The way her ass is shaped, how perky her breast is, the shape of her lips.

"You have really lost your mind lady."

"Lena sure wasn't being a lady when she was in my bed on Saturday afternoon."

"What the fuck are you talking about," Stef said with the craziest look on her face.

"Like how she came to me that afternoon, she was suppose to getting something from her friends house and going to get tampons. She was with me. I gave her those boxes she came home with. Oh my god, the way me and Lena's body connected that afternoon. She was calling and screaming my name so loud, I knew the neighbors heard my name for sure, I just gave it to her so good with my 7 inch strap man I had her breathless.

"I can not believe this right now."

"Well believe it, and Friday night when she told you that she was going out with her friend she went out on a date with me. We was dancing all night, arm and arm that was the first time I kissed her. I actually got her pretty drunk had her come back to my place for a little night cap. We just made out that whole night.

Stef didn't even have anything to say at all. She just looked so furious, her face was pure red, like a fiery red.

"So like I was saying I want her. She wants me too. I know after that sex we had I know she is going to want to crawl back to me again. Apparently your not doing your job right," I said with the evilest smirk of all time.

Thats when she jumped out of her chair, knocking it over, and looked at me with the most death glaring face I have ever seen, she just looked at me and then threw her coffee all over my favorite blouse. I just thank god that it wasn't scorching hot, but it was a little warm. I was just more mad about her ruining my 120 dollar shirt.

"Oh no you the fuck did not just throw that coffee on me," I said jumping out of my chair.

We had people staring at us, she was still just staring at me.

"YOU STAY THE FUCK AWAY FROM LENA, and I mean it."

"Or, what, you even touch me I'm going to report you and you can even forget your little job in the police department.

"You better walk away from me right now before I beat your ass into an early grave, I could care less about this job, matter of fact I will just leave."

She just grabbed her wallet and phone of the table and walked away.

"Hold up you better get back here with my 120 dollars for this shirt," I yelled at her.

I just yelled to myself grabbing a napkin off the table and trying to wipe my shirt, but it was worthless. I was furious. I just grabbed my phone and dialed Red.

"Hello," he said.

"Yeahh I need you to move fast and I mean now. HURRY THE FUCK UPP !," I said while hanging up.

LENA

I barely did anymore school work for the rest of the day, my mind was all over the place. Between Mariana and Stef. I mostly felt bad about Mariana, I hated that Mariana had to see what she saw. I just hope she didn't tell anybody.

"When the school day was over, I didn't even stay like I usually do. I just grabbed my stuff and left. When I got to my car, Jesus and Brandon was standing outside looking like they were about to start walking, I didn't see Mariana anywhere around.

"Jesus, Brandon lets go I called out to them.

"Hey everything ok mom, Jesus said to me.

"I'm fine honey, where is your sister," I asked him.

"Um, she said she was walking home with Lexi."

"Ok, well lets go."

In the car it was quiet, did they know anything I thought to myself, nah Jesus would of said something by now.

When we got home Mariana and Lexi was sitting outside on the front porch. They was just talking, Mariana didn't look upset but I could tell she was thinking about a lot.

When we got out the car, Mariana just stared at me with a mean look, she just rolled her eyes and shook her head, not even paying me any attention.

STEF

When I walked away from the coffee shop, still urging myself not to go back and whoop Tiffany's ass. I walked to the car and Mike was standing outside talking to some guy.

"Mike lets go now," I told him with seriousness in my voice.

He shook the guys hand and walked over to the passengers side.

"Um Stef what is going on, is everything ok," he said closing the door.

"I just need to get home."

"Who was that woman," he said looking at me."

"Don't worry about it, can you just shut the hell up please."

"Alright fine, you just look pretty pissed."

"I just growled at him and sped so far to my house. I almost put the sirens on, so we didn't have to wait at any lights but I just sped home. I know I was driving way too fast.

"Stef can you slow down please, Mike said with a concerned look on his face."

I just glared at him and he rolled his eyes at me and looked out the window. When we got to my house I jumped out the car and was glad that Lena was home.

"Umm Stef..," Mike said.

"Mike just tell captain I had an emergency to take care of. Can you tell Greg to bring my car home.

"Alright," he said shaking his head and driving away.

"When I walked in the house, the kids were sitting at the table with Lexi doing homework. And Lena was at the refrigerator, When I looked at her I found myself getting more furious.

"Umm Brandon take your moms car and go get something to eat please, taking out my wallet and handing him some money.

"Mom..., Brandon started to speak.

"DON'T ASK ANY QUESTIONS, JUST GO I WILL CALL YOU WHEN IT IS TIME TO COME HOME, I screamed at him.

"Mom is everything ok," Brandon said.

"BRANDON, NOW IS NOT THE TIME JUST GET OUT AND TAKE LEXI WITH YOU."

"Ok," he said grabbing Lena's keys.

Mariana and Jesus even Lexi had scared looks on there faces and just walked out the door.

Lena was standing at the table, with a concerned look on her face. I just folded my arms and looked at her for the longest.

AN: WOWW, WHAT A CHAPTER, YOU GUYS HAVE NO IDEA WHAT I HAVE PLANNED FOR NEXT CHAPTER.

REVIEW AND COMMENT PLEASE.

*DON'T FORGET GIVE ME SOME OTHER STORY IDEAS, HAVEN'T GOT ONE YET*


	17. Chapter 17

AN: SORRY ITS BEEN AWHILE. THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS AND ONCE AGAIN THIS STORY IS ONLY FOR ENTERTAINMENT ONLY. IM PROBABLY ONE OF THE BIGGEST SHERRI POLO SHIPPERS OUT THERE ! I LOVE EVERYTHING ABOUT THE FOSTERS AND ALL THE CHARACTERS (EXCEPT BRANDON SOMETIMES) BUT HERE IS THE NEXT CHAPTER THE ONES YOU ALL HAVE BEEN WAITING FOR.

TIFFANY

When I left the coffee shop I was really pissed about my shirt. Thank god I had on tank top under my shirt, I just took my shirt off and walked around with my tank top on. Plus I was on my way home anyway.

I hated it when I got this way. I just love to be my happy, goofy, full of life self. Just me having fun and being blunt about everything I did. But I don't take no for an answer at all. I get what I want, it has always been like that for awhile. I am very spoiled. But this Lena woman made me feel some kind of way, and Stef was stopping this from it happening. I wanted her and I knew I was going to get this woman. I knew I could trust Red, I did a lot for him in the past and I knew he wouldn't let me down. If he did that was going to be his ass.

LENA

When Stef kicked the kids out the house and she just stood there and stared me. All that could go through my mind was the worst.

Stef just stood there with her arms folded looking at me and then I saw her eyes get watery. Oh my god, was she crying what was she crying about. Then the tears started rolling down her eyes one by one.

"How could you Lena," Stef said her voice cracking.

"Stef, what are you talking about sit down because I don't want you to get worked up."

"NOO, I will not sit down, how could you Lena, just how could you," she said more tears rolling down her face.

"Stef.. like I don't," I said confused.

"10 years we have been together Lena, 10 wonderful years I might add. The best 10 years of my life, 10 years of love, passion, honesty, and trust. 10 years we got the best 2 gifts that we could ever ask for. Like why, why in the hell would you, why Lena WHYYYY would you destroy these 10 years for some woman Lena, a woman that doesn't love you like I do, or a know a goddamn thing about you," she said while crying her cries becoming more hysterical

_OH MY GOD HOW DID SHE FIND OUT _

I just stood there one hand on the island in our kitchen one hand over my mouth I was speechless.

"Lena, you threw away everything away the love, the commitment I though we had, the loyalty, and faithfulness away. Like shit how could you," she said sounding more and more angry still crying.

"Stef, can I please explain just..."

"No, you don't get to explain, I will let you explain when I'm done talking, you actually put your mouth, your hands, your lips on a woman, one of the nastiest woman I have ever met in my life. Like was it worth it Lena, huh was it worth it."

"Stef, how did you find out, how did you see her."

"Yeahh your little friend met me at the coffee house where me and Mike always go too, she sat across from me and told me everything, and I mean everything Lena. Like to how you lied to me about this weekend and your whereabouts."

"Stef, I had no idea she was going to do that."

"Yeah of course you didn't. Like you lied to me Lena, when did we start lying to each other. We never lie to each other."

"Stef, I'm sorry, can you please let me explain.

"Alright you wanna explain go ahead," Stef said wiping her eyes and standing there folding her arms looking at me with the reddest face I have ever seen her have.

"I met Tiffany at school of course, and she is a sub teacher. She had lunch with me once, and we was talking. She asked me to go out with her to have some fun. We we nt to a club and i got pretty drunk and stayed at her house, she said we made out and stuff. Then Saturday I went to her house just to talk, and then we umm. we umm had sex. But it was only one time Stef, it will never happen again.

"Are you attracted her Lena, I mean I know you are because I seen this woman's ass and you are a ass girl, but I want you to tell me, and don't you dare lie to me," she said calmly and sternly.

"Yes, Stef I am attracted to her, a little to much."

"Is she all you think about all about all day, does her image pop up in your mind throughout the day. Since you kissed that woman have your memories just been her lips on yours."

"Yes Stef, it has," i said under my breath.

That's when Stef had another tear fall out her eye, but she wiped it up pretty quick.

"One last thing, why was she really yelling at you in your office."

"She got smart with Mariana, when Mariana walked in on us making out in my office."

"What the hell, Mariana saw you dear sweet Jesus. Lena what have you done."

"Stef, I'm sorry, I didn't mean for it to get this bad."

"Lena, get this bad you cheated on me, something I never EVER thought about doing, because one I know how bad you was hurting when Gretchen did that to you, and two because I love you too damn much. You had sex with another woman Lena, why would you even think about doing that, did you even think about me when you was in this woman's arms. How much I would hurt, or did you think I wouldn't find out," her voice raising and more tears coming down her hand.

"Stef you are making this a bigger deal then it is I know..."

"MAKING IT A BIGGER DEAL THEN WHAT IT IS," Stef yelled. "Lena you lied to me for one while I was very sick to go be with that slut. You fucked this woman, you let your selfish ass let our daughter find out only god knows what is going through her head, and you ruined our relationship.

"Stef, I love you, you know I do, it was only one time."

"You know what, now this all explains your behavior this past weekend, you being so distant from me, not touching me, not kissing me, not hardly even looking me, its because of that woman. You let her come between the greatest love that two people in this world should have."

"Stef, I don't want to be with her I want you, I love you more than life itself."

"BULLSHIT, Lena, if you love me Lena you wouldn't have done this, you wouldn't have lied to me and you wouldn't have cheated on me," she said furiously

When she said this my phone kept vibrating over and over again. I was about to grab it but Stef grabbed it before I did.

When she saw the screen on my phone, her eyes got real big and her face got fiery red. She laid the phone back down on the island and when I saw that it was nude pictures of Tiffany I couldn't help but want to crawl out of my skin.

"Well, it looks like your little girlfriend misses you," Stef said crossing her arms again.

"Stef, I'm sure she.."

Before i could finish my sentence she grabbed a cup of the table that one the kids had been using and threw it against the wall and water and glass shattered everywhere.

"Lena, I can't even, I don't even know, I.." she said before crying uncontrollably, her hands over her face.

"Stef, just please we can talk about this," I will never see her again.

She just kept crying, I never seen her cry this hard before in my life. When she brought her hands from her face there was snot and tears everywhere. She grabbed her wallet, phone, and keys off the table and got ready to walk out the door.

"No Stef, no we can work this out, please we can talk about this we love each other you can't throw away this, what we have," I said walking towards her almost about to touch her arm.

"Don't you _dare _touch me Lena, don't you ever fucking touch me, ever in your life touch or even fucking look at me again, I'm done with this. And I'm done with you," she walking out the door and slamming the door hard on her way out.

I couldn't help but fall to the floor in the front of the door and cry my eyes out. How did I let this happen.

AN: WOW WHAT A CHAPTER. I WAS ACTUALLY TEARING UP WRITING THIS, POOR STEF. BUT REVIEW AND COMMENT PLEASE !

*DON'T FORGET I NEED SOME OTHER STORY IDEAS*


	18. Chapter 18

AN: SO I HERE IS THE NEXT CHAPTER, ENJOY. THERE ARE ONLY A FEW CHAPTERS LEFT. AND IT WILL MOSTLY BE IN LENA'S POV. AND SOME OF STEF AND TIFFANY. ONCE AGAIN ENJOY

TIFFANY

When I got home I changed out of my clothes and took a shower, I still can't believe what happened between me and Stef. While I was in the shower I had an idea to piss her off, I knew she was probably home giving Lena a piece of her mind so I decided to take some pictures, nude pictures at that, I made sure I did every position possible, I knew i blew her phone up and she would see them and so would Stef, I really don't like Stef at all, I just wish Red would hurry the hell up.

LENA

I stayed on the floor for so long crying my eyes out, I just couldn't believe Stef was gone she actually walked away from me, from us. I really didn't know what to do at this moment. I knew I had to calm down because the kids would be coming home soon.

I got up off the floor and wiped my face, I grabbed my phone and looked at Tiffany's pictures, and for the first time since I saw this woman I felt no emotions towards her at all, it seemed like all the attraction I had for her just left. I guess my feelings and emotions were all towards Stef. I now know my heart is with Stef and my mind and body should be with her too. I just held my phone again and I called Stef. Of course it went straight to voicemail. I didn't even bother to leave a message. But I was worried, I didn't want her to do anything stupid I just wanted to know if she was ok. I called her 3 more times and still no answer. I couldn't help that the tears were still rolling down my face. Then I heard the front door open, and I heard Jesus's voice.

"Moms were home," Jesus screamed.

I heard him but I didn't say anything i thought it was Stef when I heard the door close, I didn't want the kids to see me like this, what was I going to tell them.

"MOMS!," Jesus screamed again.

"Jesus stop screaming Im in here."

Brandon, Jesus walked in the kitchen, and Mariana slowly behind them. When they walked in they looked very concerned.

"Mom texted me and told us it was ok to come home, umm is everything ok," Brandon asked with a concerned look on his face.

"Yea guys im fine.. umm you can go upstairs and finish your homework ok."

"Is mom here," Jesus asked?

"No she isn't, just go upstair ill be up in a minute."

"Mama what is going on, we are not little kids anymore, obviously we can tell you were crying and still is crying, and mom was more than pissed when she got in this afternoon, and what is with all the glass on the floor." Jesus asked.

"Honey, trust me we are fine, just give me a minute ok."

"No, I know you aren't fine, does mom know mama," Mariana said with tears in her eyes.

"Does mom know what," Jesus said turning to Mariana.

"Mariana, can you not right now," I said sternly.

"No, mom I swear if you screwed up this family, I will never talk to you again," Mariana said crying now yelling a little.

"Mariana what are you talking about, Jesus said with a concerned look on his face.

"Mama cheated on mom," I saw with my own eyes.

Brandon and Jesus, turned to look at me and Mariana with her arms crossed.

"Mom please tell me this is not true," Brandon asked me.

I really didn't know what to say at this point, I didn't know want to lie to my children, and the faces they were giving to me was not helping.

"Umm guys, you are not little kids anymore, I know but right now these are adult problems that your mom and I need to handle. But we did have a pretty big fight and your mom did walk out. But we are ok and will fix it."

"Yes, ok we get it but did you cheat," Brandon asked with his arms folded.

"Brandon, can you just take your brother and sister and go upstairs please and finish your homework."

"You know what this is bullshit," Jesus said while turning to walk up the stairs.

Usually I would yell at him for cursing or give him a look, but I didn't have the energy to say anything. Brandon just shook his head and walked away.

"Mama, you I can't even... I know she knows how could you screw up this family for some woman... I..." Mariana said crying and walking away again.

I just stood there and started to cry again, did I really screw up this family.

STEF

After I got in my car which I was glad that it was back in the driveway I just drove, I didn't know where I was going I just drove crying my eyes out. I couldn't believe this was happening. The love of my life, the woman who completed me, cheated on me this all seemed like a dream, a nightmare at that.

I didn't know what to do at this point. Like what made her cheat on me, was I not good enough for her, was there something I was not doing right. Was the love making me and Lena not good enough, I mean I knew we didn't have sex a lot like we used to, because we are so busy. But when we did I had to put my hand over her mouth to keep her quiet and we always had fun when our intimate moments arrived. I just did not know. Lena was my life, but cheating I just couldn't get behind it.

I turned my phone off after I texted the kids to tell them to come back home, I knew Lena would try to call me, and I really couldn't stand to hear her voice right now. I still kept driving, I knew I had to be driving for like an hour I just couldn't stop driving. I saw a near by bar. I really didn't want to drink, because I don't believe in drinking your problems away like Mike used to do whenever we had an argument.

I pulled up in the parking lot and I walked inside. When I looked around there was nothing but hood looking boys around and they was all staring at me and that is when I realized that I still had my uniform on. _Shit _I thought, I walked out and just decided to find a near by store, I was going to have to buy my alcohol instead. I drove until I found a wal mart I brought 50 dollars worth of alcohol and some sweatpants and a cheap t-shirt and some clean and I asked the cashier where a nearby hotel or motel was. There was no way I was going home tonight. The nearest motel was a Motel 8. It was going to have to do.

I spent most of my night crying and drinking, just taking turns doing both. I just kept drinking, I knew I was going to pass out soon. But I didn't care at all, I knew my life would never be the same.

AN: AWW POOOR STEF.

I KNEW THIS CHAPTER WAS BORING BUT A LOT OF DIFFERENT INTERACTIONS WILL BE HAPPENING IN THE LAST FEW CHAPTERS.

ONCE AGAIN REVIEW COMMENT AND REVIEW. I STILL NEED MORE STORY IDEAS


	19. Chapter 19

AN: MY LOVELY READERS I AM SOOOOO SORRY I HAVEN'T UPDATED IN A WHILE. I REALLY DIDN'T KNOW WHAT TO DO WITH THIS STORY. BUT THERE WILL ONLY BE 2 or 3 MORE CHAPTERS LEFT.

LENA

After I got out the shower, I just layed down in bed. I was pretty much cried out so I just laid there and stared at the ceiling. Just a lot was on my mind. Then I heard a knock on the door. I really didn't want to hear any tear downs from my kids but I had to let them in.

"Come in," I yelled at the door. When my door opened Mariana walked in and just stood by the door.

"Do you need anything honey," I asked her.

"Umm, I was wondering if I can talk to you for a second," she said looking down at her feet.

"Yes, what's up sweetie," come sit next to me I said.

Mariana came in my bed and crawled up next to me sitting in Stef's spot and leaning against the headboard. She was too busy playing with her fingers. I knew she wanted to say something I can see it in her face.

"Mariana, I know you want to say something, I can see it in your eyes, whatever you need to say just tell me," I said rubbing her head.

"Mama, why, um why did you cheat on mom.

I really didn't want to answer this question, especially not to my 14 year old daughter, but I knew she wanted me to be honest with her, and I knew I at least owed her that.

"And mama, Im not a baby anymore, you can tell me," she said looking at me.

"Well to be honest sweetheart, I really don't know why I cheated on your mom. Me and Tiffany where just friends at first but one thing led to another.

"Were you attracted to her when you was just friends," she asked me.

"Yes, I was a little too much. But it was mostly just her body that I was attracted to, and her energy I guess"

"But mom has both of those, she had a great body in my eyes and she is so full of energy."

Mariana did have a point to what she said. Stef was all of the above to me.

"I know honey, but that is like I said I really don't know why I cheated. It was fun at the moment, I guess I can say that I was going through something in my mind that I haven't figured out," I said still rubbing her head.

"Was you and mom going through stuff, that we didn't know about."

"Well, not technically, we was having a hard time making time for each other with both of us being so busy, but no big problems."

"So basically cheated on her, just to have fun," she said kind of giving me a evil look.

"As bad as that sounds, I guess you are right, but I can promise that I will never do something like this again, becauseI can understand how bad it is hurting my family, and I never want to hurt you guys," I said rubbing her hands and still playing in her head. I looked at her and I saw tears forming in her eyes.

"Aww honey what is wrong," I said to her.

"I just um, I umm, I really don't want you guys to break up," Mariana said in between sobs, with tears falling from her eyes.

"Aw honey," I said grabbing her in my arms. She rested her head against my neck.

"I love you and mom so much, I just can't imagine you guys not being together. I don't think I can live if you guys weren't together," she said crying up against my body.

"I know baby, I know how much I hurt you, and I apologize and I know I probably lost your trust at the moment. But I want you to have faith in me when I say me and your mother are going to be fine ok. She just needed to be alone right now so she process everything ok, do you believe me honey," I said holding her chin up to me so she can look in my eyes.

She nodded her head and rested her head back in my neck. I pulled the covers up against her and she just laid against me. We positioned ourselves so that we was laying down and she curled up next to me. I couldn't help but feel for my daughter as I watched her lay against me. I kissed the top of her head and i realized she was sleep. I knew I had a lot of making up to do to my family, and fast.

STEF

I laid down in bed drunk and just cried. I should be cried out by now but I couldn't stop the tears from flowing. I ordered pizza and ice cream as well and ate a whole box of pizza and a pint of ice cream, by myself. I couldn't stand the hurt my body was in. I knew that after me being sick I shouldn't be eating like this.

I felt my head throbbing a little bit, and I knew that was from the alcohol and I knew I was going to be sick in a bit, so I grabbed the trashcan and placed it next to my bed. But when I did that I heard a knock at the door. I really didn't know who can be at that door this late at night. I managed to walk to the door and not trip on anything. The knocking got louder and louder.

"Are you Stef Foster," a man with a red jacket and denim shorts said to me when I opened the door.

"Yes, who are you," I barely could get out my mouth. I felt the vomit form in my mouth and I knew everything I consumed in my body tonight. I knew in my mind that this guy was up to no good, I trying my hardest to go into cop mode, but my body felt so weak at the moment.

"Damn, your ass must be faded. How much did you drink," he said laughing at me.

"That is none of your business," I said my throat containing the bowels from my insides. "Who are you."

"Well my name is Red, and I just want to talk to you for a second, but I'm scared to because I know you are going to throw up everywhere and on my new outfit and if you do, I will bust a bullet in that nice ass of yours," he said looking behind me and staring at my behind.

"I kind of want to be alone right now, so can you just.." I said and he pulled out a gun from his pocket.

"Leave, I don't think so, he said pointing the gun at my chest and that is when my insides threw up all over his shoes and I felt myself becoming weaker and weaker.

AN: WHAT IS GOING TO HAPPEN NEXT, HMMM !

PLEASE COMMENT AND REVIEW


	20. Chapter 20

AN: SO THERE IS ONLY CHAPTER LEFT AFTER THIS ONE.

STEF

When I looked at the contents down on his shoe, I never got so scared in my life. My body felt so lifeless.

"Oh no the fuck you did not just do that," Red said. "These are brand new shoes and you ruined them, I really ought to shoot you right here."

"Why are you trying to hurt me, I'm drunk I can't help but throw up."

"Well my homegirl does NOT like you and she wants you gone," I'm just dong what I have to do.

In my mind I knew he was talking about Tiffany. That woman I swear.

"Well look you can tell Tiffany..."

"Tell Tiffany what," She said coming through the door.

She pushed Red out the way and grabbed the gun out of his hand, and pointed it to my head. I just stood there shaking

"You don't have shit to tell me, I don't fucking like you, and I want Lena more than anything in this world, and that means killing you to get Lena, than so be it," she said so close to me.

I heard the gun click and all that went through my head was my kids, when I first held Brandon in my arms, the way he looked back at me, the tears that came up in my eyes as I held him. The first time we connected when I breastfed him. The first time he crawled, I remember getting really scared. I immediately baby proofed the house his first step even his first word which was dada, but I was excited anyway. The first time I saw Mariana and Jesus in the police station. The connection I immediately felt with them. The first time we brought them home, they was so scared. The first time Mariana held on to me because Lena had dropped something and she got scared. The first time Jesus hugged me. His body was so skinny. The first time they called me mom. I could not help but cry as I held them in my arms and laid thousands of kisses on there heads. The first time the twins and Brandon got sick. They all looked so pitiful. The way me and Lena had to take off of work for 3 days to take care of them. Me and Lena did a real good job taking care of 3 sick small children. Hmm Lena I thought. My beautiful Lena. The woman who changed my life, the love of my life, the woman I could not imagine living without. I thought back to the first time I meet her, our first date, the first time we hugged, our first kiss, the first time we held hands, the first time we cuddled, the first time we made love, out first fight. Even though I was mad as hell with Lena. I knew my love for her was still as strong. All of these memories went flying through my head. As the gun clicked against my skull.

Then all I heard was someone shout Police freeze, I opened my eyes and all I saw was Mike and 3 other guys from the station. My breathing got back to normal and I immediately collapsed to the floor as Red and Tiffany were being handcuffed.

"Stef are you ok," I heard Mike say. I just nodded my head and closed my eyes.

"Stef, you don't look so good, come sit on the bed," he said lifting me up on the bed.

"I'm fine Mike, but how did you know I was here," I said.

"Brandon called me, he said he was worried about you, that you and Lena got in a pretty horrible argument and you left. I just tracked your phone."

I was so thankful for Brandon at the moment. Mike patted me on the back and started to clean up around the motel room."

"Mike just leave it, I want to be left alone right now can you just leave, tell Brandon I wlll call him tomorrow.

"Stef you don't look, can I least take you take you to another hotel room."

"Mike, just go, Im fine. I'm just drunk ok."

"Alright if you say so, im going to head to the station call me if you need me, do you want me to call Lena," he asked me.

"No, do not call Lena. And I mean it," I said with a stern tone.

"Alright he said," as he left out. I just sat there and once again cried again until I fell asleep.

LENA

I got a phone call in the middle of the night from a jail. I stepped out in the hallway because I didn't want to wake Mariana.

"Hello, Yes I will accept the charges."

"Yes, I will accept the charges."

"Lena, I need you to come see me, please just for 5 minutes."

"Um, who is this," I said with a confused look on my face.

"It's Tiffany, just come see me. I didn't make bail so I need you to come see me please."

"Tiffany, I don't think that is a good idea."

"Listen Lena, Im probably going away for a long time. Can you just please see me so we can talk. Please Lena," Tiffany said frantically.

I looked through my door and saw Mariana still soundly sleeping. I really didn't want to see Tiffany, but I had to tell her how I felt about all this. That it was over and I was in love with Stef.


End file.
